An Unforgettable Vacation
by thepizzaiscold
Summary: Believe it or Not, this story's first two chapters came to me in a dream: A letter depicting incredible news, sent to four different people. It sounds like a dream come true, a wish granted. But is it really? Rated M for RAPE.
1. A Letter of Good Tidings

_Disclaimer for entire fic: So I do not own Inuyasha. But even if I said I did, who would stop me?**-starts chuckling-** The Takahashi police! -**doubles over in laughter-**_

_  
BOOM!_

_Takahashi Police: We are the Takahashi police!_

_-screaming as she gets dragged away- Wait, wait! I was just kidding!_

A/N: -**cough**- well, hello again! You may know me as 'freshice' on However, I am 'freshice' no more…well…sorta. My computer is retarded and so I had to change accounts. And I also wanted to start this story over. Don't blame me, blame the evil PC. And vanilla coke.

And for the people on I decided to start this story over. Version 2.0 is better, trust me.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and children frolicked happily throughout the meadows, playing Frisbee and tag and other games that kids usually had fun with. _Such_ a beautiful afternoon, in fact, that wasting it by staying inside was almost a sin.

However, that was exactly what two young men inside a messy, run-down apartment were doing.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted as he flipped through the channels on an ancient TV, "Just stupid re-runs! Why do all the damn producers decide to take a break in summer?"  
His dark-haired friend sitting next to him grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels at an amazing speed, as if trying to locate something. 

"Hold up a sec, Inuyasha, I think I just saw a special edition of _Girls Gone Wild,_" he said eagerly.

The silver-haired boy made a face as he got up and strode to the kitchen, "Out of all the roommates in the world, why did I have to get stuck with a pervert like _you_." He muttered loud enough for Miroku to hear after glancing at the strutting girls on television.

A resounding "Hey!" was heard.

As Inuyasha wandered through the cluttered kitchen of him and his roommate's apartment, he noticed a pile of letters on the dining table. Thinking there might be something worthwhile in them, he casually slit them open and uninterestedly read each one. As he got to the last one, his amazing golden eyes widened, and he sprinted into the TV room, where Miroku was eagerly watching a female yell out, "I love _Girls gone Wild!_" and flashing her breasts at the camera.

"Get off the fucking couch, lecher, and take look at this! This could be the chance of our lifetimes!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly to the words on the piece of paper.

Miroku reluctantly got up from his comfortable position at the prehistoric sofa to look at what his roommate was so excited about.

He read the words on the card Inuyasha was holding, and his eyes also widened as he read it again, then once more. Then he ripped his eyes from the small print to look at his roommate.

"Holy shit." He said slowly. Then both boys began leaping around their cluttered living room and whooping for joy.

--------------------------------------------

The living room of a two-bedroom apartment was quiet. Quiet, that is, until a chubby cat raced around the corner, banging into things while frantically trying to get away from its owner, a pretty raven-haired girl, as she chased the animal through the mess of sofa cushions, an overturned coffee table, and many jackets lying around the floor.

"_Buyo, _come _back _here! It's time for your bath!" the girl yelled as she lunged for her cat.

Buyo meowed loudly and dove for under the couch. Unfortunately, because of his large size, he couldn't get completely under. His bottom half wriggled helplessly, trying to escape, and his claws hastily scraped the floor.

The girl scooped the protesting cat into her arms and giggled.

"Bad Buyo," she scolded playfully.

The cat gave her a woeful look that made her laugh again, a pure sound that resembled water trickling down a stream.

As she was carrying the upset cat into the bathroom, the front door swung open, and an attractive girl wearing a red tank top and black pants came in, her arms full of groceries, a letter in her mouth.

"Kagome," she mumbled around the letter, "come and help!"

Kagome walked over to her friend, and helped her put the groceries on the marble-top counter.

Sango took the letter out of her mouth and smiled in thanks to her best friend. Her eyes drew back to the letter and she began ripping it apart excitedly.

Kagome questioningly looked over her shoulder, still clutching Buyo, who was still desperately trying to get away.

"What's that, Sango?"

Sango beamed as she handed the card to Kagome. "See for yourself."

Kagome read the letter bit by bit, and her mouth dropped open in shock. She turned to her glowing friend, and hugged her tightly. Buyo, forgotten, skittered off to some other part of the apartment room.

Kagome's eyes glittered with happiness, and Sango met them with her own shimmering ones.

"Don't you doubt it, Kagome. We are _so_ going to have the best time of our life!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think. No flames, please. I will only accept constructive criticism. Remember that if you don't like my story, remember that I am writing it for my own pleasure, and also keep in mind that nobody's forcing you to read it. _Ja ne._


	2. Getting Ready

A/N: I just keep on revising, don't I? Well, it's all for the better. My fic is slowly becmngeASirtoreedisntit?

--

Getting Ready

Kagome grimaced as her best friend thrust another armful of shopping bags into her already-full hands.

"Really, Sango, is this necessary? I mean, we're only going for two weeks-"

"Oh, no you don't!" the other girl interrupted, "you never know how many guys we'll meet on this trip, and I want to be wearing something extremely…_flattering._" She drew out the last word, grinning.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she followed Sango into another chic store that had a sign boasting, "SUMMER SALE! SAVE 10-30 ON ALL DESIGNER BATHING SUITS!" This was only the fifth stop on their "Extreme-shopping-spree", as Sango liked to call it. Eh. They had been in the mall for four hours so far. Only nine more to go.

She glanced around the store displaying many bathing suits.

What bathing _suits_? She set down her bags and picked up a top that only would barely even cover someone's _nipples_ if they wore it. A matching G-string was attached. There wasn't even enough room for designs on the skimpy article of clothing. The raven-haired girl blushed just _thinking_ about how it would look on her.

Her friend suddenly appeared behind her, making her yelp and drop the bikini.

Sango wore a mischievous smile, "You wanna try it on?"

"What – no!" Kagome blushed as she replaced the so-called bathing suit back on the rack, "don't they have anything more…covering here?"

Sango put on a thoughtful look. "Maybe…but no humble, old lady one-pieces for us,

Kags. Like I said…" she giggled, twisting out of the way as Kagome threw another not-so-modest bikini at her, "I want something _flattering…_"

She walked to one of the sale deposits, and fished out a black-and-pink bikini. "Perfect!" She grinned, set it aside, and continued searching through the bin. She pulled out another bikini; this time navy blue with white stripes, and strings on the side for the bottom half. She threw it to Kagome, "You try this one on, it's just right for you!"

Kagome had to agree, it _was_ pretty nice. It wasn't _as_ revealing as the first bikini either, and she grinned at her friend as they went into the fitting rooms to try them on.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Packing, packing…fucking packing." Inuyasha grumbled as he stuffed random clothes into a black travel case. He didn't want to pack so early (They were leaving in three days, there was still time…) but no, _Miroku _had to insist ("We have to be prepared!") and after an hour of constant nagging, a reluctant Inuyasha got up and started…packing.

Seriously though, sometimes that lecher was no better than a dense, irritating woman. He chuckled as he thought of Miroku in an apron, his hair tied back in a pink bandanna, a broom in his hand.

The familiar ring of his cell phone darted him from his thoughts.

He flipped it open, "Yo."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grimaced. _Shit_.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" he replied coldly, resisting the urge to chuck the phone out of the window."

"Tell me, when do you and your friend think you're going to pay the rent for this apartment? Next year, perhaps?"

He put his hand over his eyes as he leaned back on the bed, "Listen…we haven't gotten the money yet. Just give us two more days, I—"

"I cannot wait for _two more days_, Inuyasha. Your irresponsibility tires me."

"But—"

"Enough. You move out tonight."

"_What?_ Listen, you bastard, you—"

A click sounded from the other end, and the phone displayed the message "Call Ended".

Inuyasha snarled and threw the phone across the room, and began punching his pillow, shouting with each punch, "_Why—can't—you—let—me—finish—a—fucking—sentence—for—once!"_

Miroku appeared in the doorway, a alarmed look on his face, "What the hell is going on, 'Yasha?"

Miroku ran his hands through his hair. "Goddamnit," he muttered harshly, "that bastard wanted us out of here in the first place." He leaned back on the sofa.

Inuyasha glared at the floor, and seemed to choose his words carefully as he spoke. "Miroku…maybe we shouldn't go on this trip."

"What?" his friend exclaimed, "Oh, _hell_ no, Inuyasha. I'm not giving this vacation up for _anything, _even our apartment!"

Inuyasha took his gaze off the floor to glower at Miroku, "What about _after_ we come back, smartass? Where are we gonna stay? I ain't staying out on the streets!"

Miroku's face turned thoughtful, "Okay, we can stay with Mushin tonight and tomorrow. Then we leave to Hawaii for two weeks, and then after we return, we can stay with my friend until we find a new apartment. How's that?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while, just rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. He finally sighed and got up, "Keh, whatever, then. Let's finish packing."

Miroku grinned, and went to finish his packing as well.

--

A/N: some of you old readers might have noticed that this chapter wasn't in the old version. I said it, and let me say it once more: WELCOME TO THE _NEW _"AN UNFORGETTABLE VACATION" VERSION 2.0!

crickets chirp

(¬¬;;) Damn…


	3. First Impressions

A/N: I don't know why my crappier version of this story got more reviews Oo…

--

First Impressions

"Kagome, hurry up! The taxi's here!" Sango called to the back of the apartment, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now, honey, are you sure about this? It doesn't sound very safe…"

Kagome smiled at her mother's concern, "It's okay, mama. It's all-expenses-paid, and we even have our own security! Besides," she said, twisting her finger in the phone cord, "Sango will be with me, and she's a professional martial artist!"

"Well, all right. Be sure to send us a postcard, I'll tell Jii-chan and Souta you said bye. Love you!"

"Love you too, mama." Kagome placed the phone back in its cradle and hurried to the living room, where Sango was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Finally," her best friend muttered before dragging their suitcases out of the room, "gimme a hand with these, Kags."

Kagome grinned, and together they took their luggage downstairs to the awaiting taxi.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grunted as he set his friend's baggage on the luggage rack, "Miroku, what the hell do you have in here? Lead?" he grumbled.

"Ahem." The lady at the boarding tickets center cleared her throat and he looked up, "Your tickets, sir."

Inuyasha grabbed the tickets without so much of a thanks, and headed toward the food court with his friend.

Miroku leaned back on the green plastic chair and patted his stomach. "Well, I'm full." He glanced at Inuyasha's half-eaten burger. "You gonna eat that?"

"Keep your damn hands to yourself." Inuyasha snapped as he took his sandwich out of Miroku's reach. "We still have like three hours before we board the plane. And who knows what kind of crap we're going to get served on it."

His friend got a thoughtful look on his face, "Hey, we're going to Hawaii, right?"

"That be it." Inuyasha mumbled through a bite of Big Mac.

The thoughtful look turned into a starry-eyed, lecherous grin. "Who knows how many babes we're gonna meet there. Maybe I can even get one to-"

Inuyasha slapped the boy upside the head, "Is there anything you think about besides women and food, pervert?"

Miroku shrugged, rubbing his sore head, "Maybe." he stood up. "Hey, c'mon, let's check out those souvenir shops or something. I'm getting bored of just sitting here and watching you inhale a sandwich."

Inuyasha snorted, finished his burger, and got up to follow the dark-haired boy.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------

Kagome admired her reflection in a miniature mirror in one of the brightly colored shops next to the food court. Having three hours left before her and her friend boarded their plane, they had decided to browse around the many costly stores within the airport.

"What do you think, Sango?" she murmured. "Too loud? Or too classy?"

"You mean the earrings?" Sango asked as she leaned over her best friend's shoulder to see. "I dunno Kags…they're nice and all…but they're just ruby studs, and they're worth, like, sixty bucks!"

Kagome glimpsed at the price tag as well, and in seeing the cost, she quickly took them off and set them aside, taking care not to break them. After all, the sign above them declared in bright red letters, _You Break 'Em, You Buy 'Em!_

"Wow," she mused, giving a disapproving look at the over-priced product, "I heard airport stuff was expensive, but this is ridiculous."

She lifted her head to look around the store.

And then she saw him.

He was wearing a crimson jacket with the sleeves rolled up on top of a pallid white shirt that was casually unbuttoned two inches to show off his well-built chest. Even with an unfriendly scowl on his face, this guy was gorgeous.

She frowned at herself for thinking like a little schoolgirl, but still couldn't help but continue gazing at him. Maybe it was his _eyes _that drew her the most to him. The most unusual, astonishing amber orbs, like pools of gold that could make any girl melt into a puddle at his feet. He had the darkest eyebrows that so strangely contrasted with his striking silver hair.

Then the magic was lost as he turned his icy glare on her.

"Oi, what're you lookin' at, bitch?"

A furious blush crept up her face as she turned around, her face suddenly feeling very hot. Instead of being embarrassed, she was furious. What the heck had she done to make him call her a _bitch?_

She opened her mouth to angrily retort, but a calm voice interrupted them.

"I apologize ladies, for my friend's Inuyasha's behavior. He's just being the stupid bastard that he usually is." Miroku said, grinning.

The referred boy crossed his arms and snorted. "Keh! I didn't do nothin'! She was staring at me like I was some sort of freak!"

Kagome whirled around to face him, an irate flush on her cheeks, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to look at people, you stupid **_jerk_**!"

Inuyasha stepped back in surprise. Seeing her face fully for the first time, he realized how much she looked like…

He narrowed his eyes, like it was her fault. Damn it, how _dare_ she look like _her_!

"Well maybe not looking, _bitch_! Gaping for hours, possibly!" He yelled.

Miroku and Sango look at their bickering friends, then glanced at each other.

"I apologize once more for my idiotic companion." Miroku grinned.

Sango met his grin with one of her own. "Hey, it's not your fault you're friend's an asshole."

_He's not that bad,_ Sango thought with interest. His incredibly dark hair fell softly over his marvelous violet eyes, and was pulled into a loose ponytail in the back. Two golden earrings adorned his ears. The boy adjusted the collar of his black jacket and held out his hand. "I'm Miroku." He smiled again.

She took it. "Sango. Nice to meet you."

He drew his hand back only to rest it somewhere else. "Now tell me, what's a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

Sango's eyes widened when she realized just where he had put his hand,

"_Hentai!"_ she hollered as she brought her hand to his face in a painful **_SMACK_**.

Inuyasha and Kagome paused their quarrel to see just what had happened.

Sango stood, red-faced, next to an awkward Miroku who was rubbing his cheek, where a perfect red imprint of a hand was beginning to form.

"She's right." Inuyasha scoffed as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

Inuyasha turned back to her. A retort died in his throat when he looked at her fully for the first time. She had soft ebony hair that was tied back into a ponytail and if was let out would almost reach her waist. She possessed a fine figure that couldn't have been appreciated enough in the baggy sweatshirt and jeans she was wearing. She had a beautiful mouth and a smile that extended from her full lips to her brilliant grey eyes.

Once again the fact that she resembled someone that had been so important to him once flashed through his mind, and he became angry all over again.

"Bitch." He growled harshly.

Kagome gave him a withering look and strode off, "C'mon Sango, let's go," she muttered to her friend as she walked out the door of the gift shop.

Sango glared at Miroku and followed her best friend.

Miroku shrugged. "Well she was one of the finest ladies I have ever met, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Inuyasha glowered at Miroku. "You lecher."

The boy met his gaze calmly. "And what - you had that other girl drooling after _you_? At least I didn't start fighting with her just because she merely _looked_ at me."

"Besides," he continued, ignoring Inuyasha's heated stare, "who knows if we're ever going to see those girls again."

"Whatever, pervert." Inuyasha grumbled as he treaded off to the waiting area.

A cool female voice filtered over the airport speakers. "Passengers boarding flight 215 HAW-AIR should go immediately to embarking area D27. Flight 215 HAW-AIR is getting ready for takeoff."

Kagome looked up from her book to see a line of people entering the boarding room. She nudged Sango who was listening to her Walkman, and they both got up to board their plane.

Later, they were both sitting on the plane, and Kagome was once more engrossed in her book. So engrossed, in fact, that she didn't notice who had just came and stood next to her seat.

"Don't tell me I have to go through this whole goddamn flight sitting next to _you!"_

--

A/N: Heh-heh. Well there's chapter 2. Don't worry; Inuyasha won't always hate Kagome because she looks like… OO

REVIEW!


	4. On A Plane

A/N: Yes, the title _is_ from the Nirvana song, "On a Plain". It has nothing to do with this chapter, the song is actually about getting high, I think XD. Anyways, great song, listen to it. Ah, yes, Nirvana was one of the greatest grunge bands of all time….

O.O …okay…

--

--

On A Plane

--

"Wha-What?" Kagome stuttered as she looked up to see the person that had just came up to her seat.

"You heard me," snorted Inuyasha, "I ain't gonna sit next to you this whole goddamn flight."

Kagome huffed. Her mind scolded her for not arranging the tickets earlier so that Sango could have sat next to her, instead of this insensitive…caveman. Kami was testing her, that was for sure…

"Look, it's not like I want to sit next to _you _for nine-and-a-half hours either, so here's a deal; you don't talk to me, I don't talk to you, and we'll be fine." Kagome glowered at the silver-haired boy before putting her book into her bag and looking out the airplane window.

Just twenty more minutes till takeoff…

Inuyasha scowled at the back of her head. "Don't think _I _have a problem, with that, bitch."

She whirled in her seat to face him, "Oh, and another thing, my name is Kagome, not 'bitch'," she informed him coolly. 

"Whatever. I call bitches as I see 'em."

The raven-haired girl tried to resist the urge to punch his lights out, but it was becoming harder to restrain herself when the man in front of her was such a conceited, infuriating _idiot. _

_Just ignore him, Kagome._ She thought to herself, sighed heavily, and leaned on the back of the passenger seat's headrest, closing her eyes.

Five minutes later…

"Will you_ stop_ that?"

"Stop what?"

"Stop drumming your stupid nails on the armrest!"

"Keh, what if I don't, bitch?"

"You're such an _ass!_"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well you're a _pain in the ass!"_

Another five minutes later…

"Now _you _stop it!"

"What, have you gotten a taste of your own medicine yet?"

"Hey, it's not half as annoying when _I _do it, wench!"

"_What_ did you call me?"

Yet _another_ five minutes later…

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Um…the other passengers on the plane are getting a bit irritated with your constant fighting with your spouse-"

"Oi, she's not my _wife_, dammit!"

Maybe one, maybe two hours later, when Kagome and Inuyasha finally grew weary…

"Zzz…baka."

"Zzz…bitch"

--------------------------------------------------

"Listen, you big son of a bitch, if you grope me _one more time, _I _swear _to Kami that I will dismember your arm and shove it down your throat!" Sango hissed into the dark-haired man's ear, leaning over the seat and dangerously close, holding his other arm in a death grip for emphasis.

Miroku gulped, removed his hand from her rear end, and used it to rub his once-again reddening cheek. "I'm sorry Sango," he bowed his head, "I'm just delighted at my incredible luck in sitting next to the most beautiful girl on this plane."

"I don't care. Just keep your hands to yourself." Sango glared at him, but couldn't stop the amazingly cute blush rising from her neck to her cheeks.

Mentally, Miroku chuckled. He was going to have a lot of fun on this flight.

--------------------------------------------------

"Whaddya' _mean _you don't serve Ramen?" A silver-haired boy yelled at a stewardess. "If there's one thing I want on this goddamned flight, it's Ramen!"

The stewardess fidgeted in her light blue skirt, uncomfortable yet annoyed at the stubborn passenger.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't keep Ramen in stock. We do, however, serve chicken-cordon-bleu, and-"

"I wouldn't give a damn if you served the queen of England on a plate!" Inuyasha shouted, "I want Ramen!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her neighboring passenger's performance. He was downright behaving like a small child. It was _Ramen_, for heaven's sakes. Not some sort of gourmet meal. What was the big deal?

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha had made a very exhausted and quiteirritated stewardess promise to bring Ramen on their stop in Florida on the way to Hawaii.

"So, Kagome" Inuyasha said, using her name for the first time in the short while they had met, "why are you going to Hawaii?"

Kagome sighed, too tired to make a snappy comeback. "Well, my best friend and I got this letter in the mail that said that we had won a trip or something like that." She reached into her backpack and produced the letter in the worn envelope. "In fact, I have it right here."

Inuyasha took the letter from her and skimmed it over.

'_To residents of Room 128,_

_Higurashi, Kagome, and Taiji, Sango,_

_Congratulations! You have won one of the two grand prizes in the 'Scratch n' Win a Trip to Hawaii' Sweepstakes for two! Enclosed is a check for the plane tickets, and reservations for your hotel._

_We will send you more information once you get there! _

_Have a great summer!_

_Sincerely,_

_Bob Ewitt,_

_NaraCo. Inc.'_

He looked up from the letter to her face. "Guess me n that lech next to your friend were the other winners in this competition."

Kagome tilted her head in question. "You mean you guys got the same letter?"

Inuyasha handed the letter back to her and leaned back on his seat. "Keh, isn't that what I just said? Now," he clicked on the TV on the seat in front of him, "don't talk anymore 'cause I'm gonna watch a movie."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Like I would want to say anything else to an idiot like you," she muttered, taking out her book again.

At least we're not trying to hack each other into bits anymore…

--------------------------------------------------

"An exterminator for a while, huh?"

Sango sipped her coke and nodded. "My father was one, and he taught me almost everything he knew. He was still teaching me… when he died…" she got a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at the bubbles popping in the caramel-colored liquid.

Miroku frowned. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Did he get killed by demons?" (A/N: There _are _demons in this fanfic, but they're pretty rare, like there's some in the ocean, deep forest, caves, etc.)

Sango shook her head sadly. "No…it was something else…" Then she plastered a smile on her face and glanced at Miroku. "But let's not talk about depressing stuff. I can't wait for Hawaii."

Miroku grinned one of his trademark lecher grins. "Me neither, I can't wait to see all those hot babes wearing nothing but…"

Another _**smack** _silenced him.

"Do you _have_ to grope me each time you talk about women?"

--------------------------------------------------

A brown-haired passenger turned around to see a beautiful raven-haired girl reading a book, sitting next to a menacing, but momentarily distracted, boy with silver tresses and golden eyes. Paying no heed to Inuyasha, he tapped the reading girl on the shoulder and held out his hand.

"Hello there. My name's Hojo"(A/N: Damn, what a nerdy greeting XD)

Kagome looked up and smiled at the man who diverted her attention from the romance scene her book.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

Inuyasha didn't notice the man until he was practically in Kagome's face. He inwardly growled. He didn't know why, but having another guy so close to her bothered him. It _really _bothered him. And now that the kid was so close he could've shoved himself up her nose…well, he was pissed.

"Oi. Whaddya' want, asshole?"

Kagome shot him a look. "Hey - he's talking to _me_, not you" she practically scolded him, and turned back to the man and continued her conversation with him. Hojo opened his mouth to speak, but he was suddenly grabbed by the throat and was being stared at by a very intense pair of golden eyes.

"I said, whaddya' _want_, asshole." he growled into the dark-haired, now very nervous, man's face.

Hojo tried to build up his confidence, which wasn't easy with someone (especially someone like Inuyasha) staring bloody murder at you, and coolly replied,

"I was just getting friendly with the beautiful lady sitting next to you." He realized he had made a mistake when the fingers grasping his windpipe instantly tightened their hold on it.

"If getting _friendly_ is inhaling someone while you talk to them, then I'm a blue-necked giraffe." A rather annoyed Inuyasha sneered.

Hojo's face turned white, and without another glance at Kagome, he quickly turned around in his seat and became fascinated in an airplane safety magazine. Were those _claws _pricking his throat?

Inuyasha smirked confidently until he turned to look at Kagome's face. She wore an expression of horror mixed with rage. He would have found it amusing if it wasn't so intimidating.

"What?"

--

A/N: Hmm, Inu's real colors are starting to show? Lol and I just think of Hojo as a reeallllly big dork. Especially in the anime. Some of you guys must be all like, "wtf! Why is Inu already getting possessive?" well, think about it, after you being the center of attention for like three hours, you don't like that person you're, well, _talking_ to talk to someone else…well that's how I am, neways XD. It could also be the…resemblance OO ….


	5. Wondering

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :3 !

A/N: Just a few pointers…I decided to change some stuff around, since there will maybe be flashbacks or something, so…

"This is Speech."

'_This is thought.' _

**"_---_"**indicates a flashback 

--

--

Wondering

--

A Pale-faced man with long black hair swept into a ponytail, clad in an indigo suit, pulled up in a matching silver Mercedes, and walked inside a cold-looking silver building.

He entered the revolving doors, and took a private elevator to floor number twenty-five, a floor reserved only for special personnel. He got out and entered an office with a platinum sign announcing "Notifications".

A white-haired lady of twenty-four was typing away at a flat screen computer, also the color of platinum. In fact, the whole room, excluding the grey couches and chairs, looked to be made out of…metal. It was a downright depressing place. But then again, the woman working at her PC didn't look like Ms. Bright Sunshine, either.

The man walked up behind her and said in a cold voice void of cheeriness, "Any news yet, Kanna?"

The white-haired lady turned around in her swivel chair, and looked at the man through her hoary eyes that were almost a pastel grey.

"They got the correspondence, sir, and are currently on the plane on their way to Hawaii." She said in a quiet, almost childlike voice.

A half-smile appeared on the man's pale face for just a second.

"Excellent. All four of them?"

"Yes sir, all four of them. The package includes two males and two females. Our informers are notifying us of their proceedings."

"And the two pieces of the artifact?"

"One piece is in this female's handbag sir," Kanna gestured to a picture of a pretty raven-haired girl that had suddenly popped up on the computer's screen, "located under her seat—seat 22B. The other piece is in this male's pocket, seat 22A." A picture of a silver-haired man with golden-amber eyes came up on the screen next to the other one.

"Excellent. However, it is not time to obtain it yet, Kanna. We must let them enjoy themselves before we…" A malicious grin crossed his features, "how should I say it…_attack._ Something tells me they're not going to let go of it that easily."

---------------------------------------------

'Damn, when did I get so tired?'

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. The spell was slowly draining him out of his energy, especially during that time he had almost choked that annoying man, Hobo or Joho or something like that. If he got angry again the spell would probably waver dangerously and could even shatter.

He reached in his pocket and fingered the half of a shiny pink ball. The ball emitted a faint pallid glow at the touch, and the boy felt a little better.

He turned to look at the raven-haired girl sitting beside him, who was watching one of those chick flicks on the TV in front of her. It was ending with a picture of a couple intertwined in each other's arms, silhouetted in a sunset. Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust, even though the wimpier part of him longed for someone like that again. His eyes clouded with distant memories and he turned away.

'_Don't remember...'_

The credits scrolled up on the now-black screen, and Kagome turned her face toward the boy who had been looking over her shoulder, even _if _he had been trying to hide it.

"So, Inuyasha, let's get to know each other." She said cheerfully, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders and arms.

He grunted, "You first."

Kagome scrunched up her face in thought, "Well, you know my name is Kagome, I'm twenty, um…I was born in a shrine in Japan, and…um, that's it I guess. What about you?"

The silver-haired boy shrugged, "Keh. I like Ramen."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this odd revelation. "I kinda figured after you yelled at the stewardess for not having it."

Inuyasha shrugged again, "Whatever." and closed his eyes.

Kagome noticed how peaceful he looked like that, and knew he wouldn't like it if he knew she was staring. But she couldn't help but observe that when he closed his eyes, it was almost like his softer self was trying to get to the surface, constantly pushed down by his hard outer shell.

_Has he _ever_ loved anyone? _She wondered, finding it as something very unlikely for him to do.

A voice on the plane speakers interrupted her thoughts.

"Passengers please buckle up. We are now arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii. We hope you had a pleasant flight. Thank you for flying with HAW-AIR."

----------------------------------------------

"This is not the time, you lecher!" Sango exploded to the dark-haired man and punched him out of the way.

"But my dear lady, I was only trying to help you fasten your seatbelt," protested the injured boy.

Sango rolled her eyes, no longer affected by his pathetic excuses, "Listen, you pervert. If you're going to help me in _any _way, you are _not_ going to touch me…" she narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you're forgetting I am a master weapon-wielder, a third-degree black belt on jujitsu, Tae Kwan Doe, and judo, and that I can successfully break any bone on your body before you can scream."

Miroku, now white-faced, nodded and became fascinated with the seat in front of him.

_Maybe I _should _lay off for a while,_ he thought and grinned, _until we land, anyways._

Inuyasha didn't like hurrying. He also didn't like crowds, loud people, nosy people, bustling, rushing, and many other forms of hurrying. That's why he pulled Kagome back down when she was getting up after the plane landed.

"Why bother?" he muttered, "It's not going to make a difference. You're still going to get off. And I hate crowds." he gestured to the many people pushing through each other to get access to their luggage and to get off the plane.

Kagome opened her mouth in protest, but instead of a response, an enormous yawn came out of it when a wave of sleepiness hit her. She checked her watch. Of course. It was her bedtime back in Japan.

Inuyasha watched her in mild amusement.

_Well I don't see the harm in sleeping for ten minutes,_ Kagome thought, rubbing her eyes. She closed them and almost immediately drifted off into a peaceful nap.

Inuyasha decided to close his eyes too, and without noticing, his head dropped sideways on Kagome's, whose head was on his shoulder.

_**---**_

"_Ay, that is the story. Ye were privileged with one half, and another was with the other. Now ye two must find each other."_

"_Bullshit!" He bellowed, "That's the most absurd thing I've ever fucking heard! I'm not going to travel halfway around the world to find my mate!"_

_She chuckled softly, but did not lose the weight in her tone. "Ye not need to seek far, Inuyasha. The stone has a habit of finding itself, and its halves will be attracted to each other, not unlike a lure."_

_He rubbed his eyes. "You're confusing me, old hag." He glared up at her, " What the hell do you mean I can't choose my own mate, and this stupid stone finds her for me? What about…"_

"_Inuyasha, ye must listen! This stone is of great importance, and has many powers that can be used in the wrong ways if acquired by the wrong hands. Ye can use it to benefit, but must also keep it safe with ye life, if needed._

"_This stone has basically found _ye_, Inuyasha, more than the other way around. It is an important relic." She shook her head, "Don't do this to her, Inuyasha. It is not going to work out…"_

"_**What?"** he snarled at her, "I'll do whatever I want, you stupid hag! Things _will_ work out! I don't need a fucking _jewel_ to tell me who to love!"_

"_It's not the jewel, Inuyasha. It is fate."_

_And she was gone._

**_---_**

Inuyasha opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that instead of a dream, he had…a flashback of some sort. The second thing he noticed was that his head was resting on the girl who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He jumped up, out of his seat, which made Kagome wake up, and with his shoulder being gone, she banged her head on the armrest.

"Hey," she muttered crossly, "what did you do that for?"

Inuyasha choked on his words, "What did _I_ do? You had your head on my fucking shoulder! I think _you_ owe _me_ an apology!"

"**_What?_**" _My head was on his shoulder? _She rubbed her eyes, and yelled, "I don't owe you anything, you big jerk! I would have never done it on purpose!"

He smirked suddenly with obvious arrogance, "Sure you wouldn't have."

"Oooh…" she shut her eyes and clenched and unclenched her fists in anger, "Move out of the way!" she pushed past him and reached up to get her luggage.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards, and huffed, "Damn, are you PMSing or something?"

She shot him a death glare, which made even him quiet down. "_Excuse_ me?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ceiling of the airplane, "Nothing." He answered innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued getting her luggage. How was she supposed to spend _two weeks _with this guy if they couldn't stop fighting for two _seconds_?

---------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Haruko from NaraCo Inc., and I will be your chauffeur for today." A brown-haired man in a grey suit enquired them, "I will be taking you to your suite in Honolulu." He smiled and led them into the jet-black limo.

Miroku raised his eyebrows and grinned. "_Nice_, a limo _and _a suite. What next?"

A flock of tourist girls in bikinis walked past him, waving and giggling. Miroku's grin extended to the size of a banana, and he winked at them suggestively.

It was too late to dodge the newspaper swung at his head by Sango.

**Whap!**

Inuyasha entered the limo warily. He never did like cars. Too much pollution, waste of time starting it up and then another waste of time fixing it. Why not just go by foot?

Kagome filed in after him, and a still-angry Sango, who entered last, pushed Miroku into the vehicle. She sat next to Kagome, who was sitting across the two boys, and fumed silently.

Kagome tried hard not to smile at her friend's expression, but the humor was lost when she noticed something quite odd about the limo.

"Hey Sango," she whispered into her best friend's ear. "Did you notice? There are no handles on the doors of this car. No buttons to open the windows, either."

"Keh. I noticed that too. It's like a goddamn cell in this car."

Kagome wondered how he had heard her, despite her efforts to keep her voice low, but dismissed the thought. She knocked on the tinted window that separated them from the driver. "Um, excuse me?"

The window rolled down an inch. Haruko's eyes peeked out behind it. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Um, is there a reason why there are no buttons to open the windows or no handles to open the doors?"

The face behind the window raised an eyebrow. "Why does it matter?"

"Because it's fucking stuffy in here and I need some fresh air!" Inuyasha complained from the back.

The chauffeur's eyebrows lowered for a second, and Kagome couldn't quite read the look in his eyes, but it didn't appear friendly.

"The air in here is fine. If you want it to be cooler, I'll turn on the air conditioning." And with that the tinted window rose up again.

Kagome settled back in her seat, and exchanged a sideways glance with Sango.

_I'm sure it's nothing, _she thought nervously and tried to relax

-----------------------------------------------

"Are you telling me that you're refusing to comply, Kagura?"

The woman in front of him met his cold gaze with a fierce one burning with hatred.

"You do know I have complete power over you." He said callously.

The glare intensified. A growl escaped her, and she angrily turned away.

"I do not do anything for you because I _want _to, you bastard." She spat harshly, and walked off.

He smirked at her retreating form. "Very well, then. I'll see you at ten on Wednesday. Be there."

------------------------------------------------

The sleek black limo pulled up in front of a luxurious hotel, and all four of them stumbled out, each extremely eager to get out of the car with the strange chauffeur.

Miroku let out a low whistle and leaned over to whisper to Inuyasha. "Hey 'Yasha, check out that hot lady at the front desk." He pointed to the blonde signing a paper of some sort in a mahogany uniform.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and snickered at his dark-haired friend's stupidity.

"That's a guy, baka."

Miroku's eyes widened, and he quickly became fascinated with a spot on the pavement, "Oops," he muttered quietly.

"You're more pathetic than I thought."

----------------------------------------------------------

Light brown leather couches adorned an enormous room with beige walls that were ornamented with extravagant canvases painted by many renowned artists. The kitchen was a magnificent mixture of marble and wood, with a smooth oak-topped dining table in the middle.

The bedrooms were too beautiful to describe in words. There were four bedrooms in all, and each of the beds harmonized with the beige walls; they were also a taupe color and the cushions and bedspreads were lavishly laced.

Yet the silver-haired boy took none of this in as he lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Why was it, that however much she pissed him off, he couldn't bring himself to hate her? He could tell in reality she was a sweet person…just not around him.

And then there was the resemblance. A wave of sadness overtook him and he turned on his side on the beige bedspread. Maybe she _looked_ like her, but that was it. She was **_nothing_ **like her. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the prickly feeling behind them.

_The old hag was right…it didn't work out. And it was all my fault._

--

A/N:

Don't forget to review...

….Review dammit!


	6. When to Get Along

A/N: I just wanted to make things clearer in this chapter because one of the readers got confused…

Since all four of them won the contest, they all get tickets to Hawaii and share A SUITE. A four-bedroom suite. One bedroom for each of them. It may seem like Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango and Kagome have different rooms…but they don't. heh.

I do not own 'The District Sleeps Alone Tonight' by 'The Postal Service'. Although I love that song to pieces X3

--

R&R!

When To Get Along

"Sango, I never knew you cared so much."

"I don't _care_, you pervert! I'm just…annoyed!"

"Oh sure, like I'll believe _that_." Miroku winked at her.

Sango heaved a sigh and raised her eyebrows at Kagome before announcing that she was going to take a shower and stormed out of the room.

The raven-haired girl giggled silently and sat down on the leather couch.

Miroku switched on the wide-screen television just as Inuyasha strolled into the room with a coke in his hand and sat on the couch adjacent to hers. He gave Kagome a casual glance before turning his attention to the TV

"Hey, lecher. There's no free porn here, just so you know."

Miroku threw him a dirty look, "Inuyasha, do you think I only live for porn?"

Inuyasha met his gaze coolly, "Duh."

The dark-haired boy sighed, "I knew that there was no porn, anyways. I checked the listings."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote control from him, "Gimme that." He flicked on an action movie and started watching, a bored expression on his face.

Kagome looked at him, "Does _anything _ever make you happy?"

Inuyasha changed the channel. "Killing people and hanging them over my bedroom windows."

She made a face in disgust. "You're revolting."

"And you're annoying."

"Well you're an idiot."

"Wench."

"Baka."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

Miroku sighed heavily, "Will you guys _stop_ it? You're both acting like little kids, and I had to listen to this throughout the whole goddamn _plane trip_."

The room became silent, after an irritated "Keh," from Inuyasha. They all jumped when the phone rang. Kagome quickly got up to answer it, "Hello?"

A woman's cool voice answered, "Hello, this is Kanna from NaraCo Inc. Is this Kagome

Higurashi?"

"Yes, this is her," the girl answered politely.

"We called to see if everyone had gotten here okay. Are there any problems? We hope you're all right with the arrangements—there was only one suite available in the hotel."

"Oh…" Kagome glanced at the two boys sitting at the couch—the _arrangements_. Miroku burped and Inuyasha laughed, responding with a louder belch. She rolled her eyes, but not wanting to cause any trouble, she answered lightly, "We're fine."

"We hope you enjoy your stay here in Hawaii."

"Why, thank you," Kagome replied.

"Okay, then. Have a nice day."

Kagome placed the phone back in the room just as Sango came in the room, drying her hair with a towel from the shower.

"Hey Kagome," the girl eagerly chirped, "check it out – they have 'Lacoste' fragrance in our rooms!"

Kagome's eyes lit up, "Omigosh, that's awesome! What else do they have?" and the two excited young women ran into their rooms to ravage them for more goodies.

Inuyasha and Miroku threw each other a _girls_ look.

Miroku pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket, "Hey, Yasha, check this out – one of my buddies rigged up a list of all the greatest parties and nightclubs here," he waggled his eyebrows, "with the hottest girls…"

Inuyasha gave the boy a dead look, "So what," he grumbled, "none of them matter."

Miroku clapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, cheer up, Yasha. It doesn't mean you can't have any fun…"

A while passed before the boy he was talking to smiled genuinely for the first time ever since he had gone on this trip. "You're right. It doesn't…."

"There we go," his friend laughed, "for a second I was beginning to think you were gay!"

If looks could kill, Miroku would have been a sizzling pile of sludge right about then.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and stared at the ceiling, lying stretched out on her mattress, her room a mess and completely ridded of all the complimentary towels, soaps, shampoos, and fragrances it contained. She put her headphones on her ears, and closed her eyes as 'The Postal Service' started playing on her Walkman.

'_Smeared black ink... your palms are sweaty  
And I'm barely listening…to last demands  
I'm staring at the asphalt wondering what's buried underneath…_'

And the memories started flowing in immediately, filling the pauses and gaps in the song, taking her through a time portal, and transforming her back into ten-year-old Kagome.

'_Where I am…_'

"Kagome, honey, can you come into the room for a second?"

She hugged her bear close to her chest and walked into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the dining table.

_  
_'_Where I am…_'

"Mama?" she asked quietly, and her mother gently placed her on her lap.

"Kagome, you remember your father went on that business trip?"

"Yes…" she answered cautiously, squeezing her bear tighter and snuggling into her mother's embrace.

'_I'll wear my badge... a vinyl sticker with big block letters adherent to my chest  
That tells your new friends I am a visitor here...  
I am not permanent…_'

"Well, he…he got into an accident. They took him to the hospital-" 

"What?" she burst out, and tried to crawl out of her mother's hug, "Mama we have to go get him! We-"

And then she felt something wet on her shoulder. Her mother's tears.

'_And the only thing…keeping me dry is  
Where I am…  
Where I am…_'_  
_

"He didn't mae it, Kagome. Your father…he's no longer with us."

'_You seem so out of context in this gaudy apartment complex  
A stranger with your door key explaining that I am just visiting  
And I am finally seeing  
Why I was the one worth leaving…  
Why I was the one worth leaving…_'_  
_

The room suddenly became silent. All the noises around her seemed to cease. Even her heart had seemed to make its palpitations quieter.

"He's...dead?"

'_The district sleeps alone tonight after the bars turn out their lights  
And send the autos swerving into the loneliest evening  
And I am finally seeing  
Why I was the one worth leaving  
Why I was the one worth leaving…_'

She opened her eyes, pressed the stop button on her Walkman, and silently put it away. Even after ten years, that song still brought back the memories as if they had happened yesterday. Her mother's nervous breakdown, Souta running away and returning four nights later, his clothes a mess, blood on his face, and her silent phase that had lasted for almost a year.

She sighed, looking at the CD case, and examining the cover design for maybe the hundredth time. After once again visiting her father's grave three years ago, she had stopped by the music store and purchased that CD. She had fallen in love with it instantly. It was like a sense of comfort, in a strange way.

'_Come _on_ Kagome, you're here to _enjoy_ yourself, not wallow in sadness of something that happened a decade ago….' s_he thought bitterly, pushed herself off the queen-sized bed, and walked back to the living room, where Sango and the guys were talking.

-------------------------------------------------

"A nightclub?" Kagome asked skeptically. "Um…I'm only twenty, not---"

Miroku dismissed her remark with a wave of his hand, "No problem. My friend also got us IDs, though I'm not sure if they'll even check them."

"But—"

"Geez, woman. Do you have to be such a prick?" Inuyasha accused from his spot on the couch.

"I have to agree with the big oaf, Kags," Sango agreed from the kitchen, to Kagome's surprise. "Loosen up a bit, wontcha? Have a little fun!" She grinned and bit into an apple.

Kagome didn't say anything, though the doubtful look remained on her face. After a couple of more minutes of pondering she sighed. "All right."

Sango came out of the kitchen and threw an arm over the raven-haired girl's shoulders. "That's my girl," she said, still grinning, and started dragging Kagome back into her room, "C'mon, let's get ready!"

They entered her room, and Sango started rummaging through Kagome's suitcase, and pulled out a white, laced V-neck with spaghetti straps, decorated with little sequins at the bottom.

"Wow, Kagome," she whistled, "You never told me you owned something like this."

"Yeah…" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know why I brought it really, I—"

Her friend stopped her, raising her hand. "Enough. It's just the thing for nightclubbing. Wear it, and I'll find you pants."

After looking through her suitcase some more, and not being able to find a matching pair of pants, she gave Kagome one of her own. It was a black, shiny yet soft material that hung to the girl's figure, and went past her ankles to pool around her feet.

"Now for your hair." Sango produced a brush and hairdryer, and struck a superman pose. "To the bathroom!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha yawned, and checked his watch impatiently. "Damnit, how long does it take for them to get ready?"

"_Too_ long." His friend answered, resting his cheek on his hand and gazing dully at the paintings on the walls of the hotel room.

"We're ready!"

The two boys turned to look at the two girls in the entrance of the hallway. Miroku's jaw dropped, and even Inuyasha had to stop himself from gazing in shock. Kagome had straightened her hair and tied it in a loose ponytail, and had left two strands to frame her soft features.

'_God…"_ He had to turn away.

Kagome looked at him smiling, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, still not looking at her. "N-no. It's nothing."

'_How did she _do _that?'_

Kagome's smile faltered, and she looked at the ground. "Oh." Was all she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Miroku was still agape at Sango's outfit. The girl had worn a black mini skirt with matching pantyhose under a strapless dark red top. Her hair was done in a simple yet sexy high ponytail.

"Sango, you look lovely."

Sango beamed, "Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself!" she gestured to the boy's dark purple silk shirt and black denim jeans.

Miroku stood up, and held out his arm, "Shall we go, my lady?"

The girl he was talking to giggled and linked her arm through his, "But of course!"

He looked back, "What about you, Miss Kagome?" he held out his other arm, "Care to join me, too?"

Kagome smiled halfheartedly and took his arm, and they walked out the door. Inuyasha followed them; rolling his eyes and muttering something about stupid guys who tried to act like pimps.

--

A/N: Please review, guys. I need second opinions on this story. Eh.

And of course at least ONE of the characters has to be OOC. This is an AU, not a story set in the feudal era. People change through the centuries Oo


	7. Nightclub Drama

A/N: well, I'm happy to say that I'm currently working on a fanart for this fanfic. _Two_ fanarts to be exact. :3 we'll just have to wait and see. I'm too cheap to buy photoshop so I have the trial… eh. Brokenness sucks.

--

Nightclub Drama

A taxi pulled up in front of a lively nightclub. Music boomed from the inside, nearly rattling the tinted windows with the deafening volume. A neon sign declared the name of the club: _Honolulu Nights._

A dark haired boy stepped out of the cab, helping two ladies out of it after him. The second one got an unwanted caress on her rear end.

Sango's eye twitched, and she slapped the boy in front of her. _Hard._ "Lech."

Miroku pouted rubbing his cheek, "Oh, so this is what I get for helping you?"

Sango rolled her eyes as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her toward the club. "C'mon, Kags."

Kagome stood glued to her spot, staring at the club sign with wide eyes. "Sango…" she muttered, "I don't know if I want to do this…"

"You're going to ditch me with these two idiots?" Sango exclaimed, pointing to Miroku and Inuyasha, who had just joined him.

"Well…" Her friend took in a deep breath, and shook her head. "No…I'm gonna do it."

Sango smiled, "You betcha. It's not that big a deal. We'll just go in, order a few drinks, and dance the night away!"

"C'mon wenches, I'm not going to stand here in front of the club for the rest of the night."

Kagome glowered at Inuyasha. "Nobody asked you to wait."

"Keh. C'mon Miroku." The silver-haired boy muttered, adjusted the collar of his dark red shirt, and entered the club. Miroku shrugged and followed him.

Kagome gave Sango a dejected look. "Do I really look that bad?"

Sango glared at her, "What? You look gorgeous! And I'm not just saying that because I chose your outfit. He's just an idiot."

The girl shrugged, and entered the club with her friend, keeping her eyes on the floor the whole time.

Sango led them to the bar, where Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting. Inuyasha was downing drinks at quite a rate; he was on his fourth when the girls had gotten to them. He didn't seem so lively either, for he just kept on swishing his scotch around in his glass and staring at the counter.

Miroku, however, seemed like he was on a sugar rush. He jumped out of the seat when he saw the girls approach, and, polite as ever, held his hand out to Sango, a smile on his face. "Shall we dance?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Only if you promise to keep your hands in plain sight."

Miroku closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. "I swear."

Sango grinned. "Allright, then." She patted Kagome on the arm and whispered in her ear, "Have fun for me, okay?"

Kagome met her best friends eyes and gave her a small smile, "I'll try."

Sango winked at her, went to join Miroku on the dance floor, and they became just one of the other dancers, lost in the throng of writhing bodies and stamping feet.

Kagome sighed and ordered a beer. She took a sip and gagged. She never did like liquor. It just wasn't her taste. After obtaining another taste of the yellow liquid and having the same reaction, she sighed at set her drink down. Resting her chin on her hand, she gazed around the nightclub. Sluts and whores everywhere. Typical. And of course, they were all over the guys, and vice versa.

She peeked over at Inuyasha, who had his head down. Maybe this was the time to try and get a little bit closer to him.

She touched his arm lightly. "Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired boy looked up, his eyes unfocused, and squinted at her. Then his amber hues widened, and he gasped.

Before Kagome could say anything, he grabbed her arms and held her in front of him.

Kagome gazed at him, shocked. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed for the longest time, before a single tear crept from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Kikyou." He mumbled it so softly that it was lost in the pounding music.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"Kikyou. Oh, God, Kikyou!" He said it louder, more eagerly, and the girl in front of him only grew more confused.

"Who's Kikyou?" she asked skeptically. She was going to say more, but Inuyasha suddenly pulled her toward him and crushed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes enlarged, and she was too shocked to do anything, before she realized something crucial.

'_He's drunk…_._' _The smell of booze invaded her nostrils, and she pushed back, struggling. "Let me go, Inuyasha! I'm not Kikyou, whoever she is!" she shoved him and he fell off the stool.

She clapped her hands to her mouth, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay, are you—"

He got up unsteadily and glared at her, "What," he slurred, "what happened to you, Kikyou? It's you, you never…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, and collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

What the heck was going on? _'He passed out!' _She thought frantically, not knowing what to do. Damn, the music was so loud. So loud. She rubbed her eyes, starting to get a headache. Settling on finding Miroku and Sango, Kagome rushed into the mass of people twisting and thrashing madly to the deafening music.

She saw them, dancing and looking like they were having the best time of their life. Biting her lip, she wondered if she really wanted to ruin their fun, but then remembered Inuyasha, still on the floor next to the bar.

But before she could actually get to them, a random arm came around her waist and dragged her to the body of a man that was attached to it.

"Hey baby," the man whispered in her ear, grinding against her, "How 'bout we dance a bit, then I take you to my place for a good time?"

Kagome yelled in frustration and roughly pushed the man across the dance floor. He tripped over another dancer, who bumped into another dancer, and the crowd of people started to fall over like dominoes.

She shoved her way through to Miroku and Sango, and grabbed Miroku's arm. "Miroku!" she gasped out, tugging on his sleeve like a little child trying to get her mother's attention.

Miroku stopped dancing and turned to the breathless girl, "Miss Kagome? Is there something wrong?"

"Inuyasha! He passed out!" The girl cried, "He was really drunk, and then he just went unconscious!"

The dark-haired boy suddenly got a grim look on his face. "Bastard." He whispered before grabbing Sango's arm, "Lead us to him, Kagome." He said, dead serious.

Kagome nodded, and the trio began to make their way out of the swarm of people.

"Inuyasha no baka." Miroku muttered, putting his hands under the unconscious boy's armpits and dragging him toward the taxi Sango had called.

They all filed in the cab. Sango sat in front, and Miroku sat next to still-unconscious Inuyasha to hold him up and stop him from falling off the seat. Kagome rested quietly beside him, leaning her head against the glass wearily. What a night.

They drove in silence before Kagome turned to Miroku.

"Miroku…Who's Kikyou?" she asked softly.

Miroku faced her, a perplexed expression on his boyish features. "How…where did you hear of her?" he inquired curiously.

Kagome stared at her hands in her lap, and fidgeted slightly. "I…heard him talking about her." She lied, not wanting to tell anyone what really happened.

The dark-haired boy stopped looking at her to gaze out the window. "I…I don't think Inu would like me to tell you, Miss Kagome. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Kagome started playing with her nails, "Oh." She mumbled softly.

Miroku looked at her again, "It's nothing against you, Miss Kagome," he said quickly, noticing her hurt feelings. "I don't think he wants _anybody_ to know…it's something really personal for him…he didn't even want to tell me."

Kagome faked a smile, "It's fine, Miroku." She assured him, then turned and looked outside the window again.

'_So he thought I was Kikyou…And then he kissed me. Thinking he was kissing Kikyou.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Wait…why am I so bothered about this? It's not like I ever wanted him to kiss me, either.'_ She sighed, closing her eyes and banging her head on the glass repeatedly.

But one thing was sure. She _would_ find out who Kikyou was.

--

A/N: well, isn't it nice to have Inuyasha drunk for a change? Lol.

C'mon, you guys. REVIEW!


	8. Something to Think About

A/N: thanks reviewers… you guys are the shiznat. Boogie down.

--

Something To Think About

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and closed them just as quickly as a burst of sunlight hit them.

"Ugh…shit." Damn it hurt.

He turned around and stuffed his face into his pillow, grumbling. It felt like a goddamn porcupine was bouncing off the walls of his skull.

What the _hell_ had happened last night? It seemed like a haze, a blur. He had one fucking nasty aftertaste in his mouth, something like booze and morning breath combined. He got up, and the porcupine went crazy, jamming its needles into each and every one of the soft parts of his head. With a groan he flopped back on his bed, wishing he were dead. At least then the pain would go away.

----------------------------------------

"What a night…" Sango yawned, stretching as she entered the kitchen. She took out cereal, milk, and a bowl and started preparing her breakfast, "Eh, Kags?"

Kagome sipped her tea, sitting down at the dining table. "You have no idea," she mumbled, "I didn't exactly have the best time of my life at that club…."

Sango rubbed the back of her neck, and sat down across the girl. "Look, I would've stayed with you, but Miroku wanted to dance, and I just—"

Kagome signaled for the girl to stop. "No, Sango, it's fine. You came here to have fun, too. I can't hold you down."

Her best friend nodded absently as she stirred her cereal. "Yeah…" she sighed, "but still, I feel like crap, Kags. I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "Don't worry about it." She brightened suddenly, "So what do you think about Miroku, anyways?"

"Him?" Sango snorted. "Couldn't get enough groping last night, that pervert. If he doesn't wake up soon, you'll know it's because of me beating the crap out of him after the dance."

"But you think he's cute, don't you?"

"No!"

Kagome grinned.

"Then maybe you can tell me why you're blushing!"

"I'm not-" Sango sighed and then playfully glared at her friend. "What about you and the Inuyasha?"

"Uh…what about him?"

"I remember the way you first looked at him. You were almost drooling."

Kagome jokingly shoved her. "I was not." She mumbled, more to herself than her friend.

"Yeah you were. And I also saw you guys leaning on each other on the plane, asleep."

Kagome flushed. "That was an accident," she muttered, "and he was one pissed jerk when he woke up…."

Sango's smile faded. "Oh."

An unusual awkward silence lingered in the room, the only sounds emitting from Sango's spoon clinking against the bowl as she ate.

"But…" Kagome started, "it seems like he had a hard life or something…" she frowned at her tea, stirring it with her finger absentmindedly.

"Well I bet he regrets getting that drunk last night." Sango smiled, "Must be having one _dreadful _hangover right about now."

Kagome chuckled, and the relaxed atmosphere returned. For the rest of breakfast, she chatted pleasantly with her best friend about movies, guys, TV, hot actors (guys of course), food, and…more guys. Hey, they were only female.

However, one question still lingered in the raven-haired girl's mind. One that she was dying to answer.

'_Who the heck _is_ Kikyou…?'_

---------------------------------------------

"Will you hurry _up_ in there?" Miroku yelled, rapping on the bathroom door. "I guess now you know that drinking a gallon of booze in a single night and then passing out is one hell of a stupid idea!"

Retching sounds and a groan from inside answered his complaint. Soon the door opened to find a very disheveled Inuyasha glaring at the dark-haired boy, a toothbrush in his hand. "Shut up," he grumbled, and started brushing his teeth rigorously. "I didn't have any scotch for a while, so sue me."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh, then I suppose it's perfectly fine to drink a load of it in one night."

His friend finished brushing his teeth, spit in the sink, and growled "Bastard…." as he pushed past him. "If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room sleeping for a year."

Miroku shook his head as he sighed, and entered the bathroom. His eyes widened as he came upon the toilet. "Oh my God…"

His voice rang out throughout the whole hotel. "Inuyasha that's fucking _gross_!"

The silver-haired boy smirked as he entered his bedroom. "Keh, serves you right."

He flopped down on his bed, and was just preparing himself for an extendo-nap when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"C'min…" he mumbled, his face stuffed in the pillow.

The door opened with a soft click and Kagome entered the room. She walked up to the edge of his bed, pulled up a chair, and sat down. "How're you feeling?" She asked softly.

Inuyasha looked up at her and froze as last night's memories suddenly came flooding back to him. He had kissed her. He had fucking kissed her believing that she was Kikyou. Why wasn't she beating the crap out of him right now and screaming about things like _personal space, too much drinking,_ and _idiocy. _

"Ka…Kagome." He hesitated, not being able to look at her in the eye, "Um…about last night…"

The raven-haired girl fidgeted in her slippers, "Oh…it's all right. You were drunk." She smiled half-heartedly.

"No…" Inuyasha sat up on the beige bed, and stared at the floor. "That was fucked-up of me. Sorry."

Kagome just nodded, gazing at her hands. "Inuyasha…could I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Anything." The boy smiled; relieved that the beating he was expecting hadn't come.

"Who's Kikyou?"

Anything but that. Of course she would ask that question. He had called her that name numerous times while he was drunk.

"_Baka_," He muttered, slapping his hand to his forehead, _hard_. The force was doubled because of his hangover, and he collapsed back on the bed, clutching his head. _'Stupid, double, triple Baka!_' he thought, grimacing, seeing stars.

Kagome got up from her chair and rushed to him, "Are you okay?" She removed his hands from his forehead, and put them by his side. She pushed his bangs back to see how hard he had hit himself, leaning over him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and so did hers when she realized that they all but nose-to-nose. They stared at each other in shock for a while; Kagome's cool hand on his forehead, almost lying on top of the boy beneath her, before the girl flushed a deep red and got off the bed hastily. "S-sorry." She mumbled timidly.

He didn't know what it was, but he had an urge to just pull her back down on top of him, and kiss her for _real_ this time. He shook it off, and licked his dry lips.

'_What the hell was that…?'_

He sat up on the bed, and grinned at her. "Hey, we're even now."

She smiled blithely, "Sure. Listen, I better leave you to sleep your drunkenness off now." She said, hurriedly backed out of the room, and closed the door.

Inuyasha sighed. At least she had forgotten about Kikyou.

Kagome leaned against the wall outside the door and closed her eyes.

She had allowed herself to get lost in those beautiful, extraordinary amber orbs. They were close, so close that she had practically felt his body heat. She ran her hand through her ebony locks, and groaned. What was going on with her? Wasn't this the guy she wanted to knock out cold? Wasn't this the guy she despised, thought was a jerk, and had awful bedside manners?

Shaking her head, she went into her own room and locked the door. This was something to think about.

----------------------------------------------

"He's here, sir."

The man's mouth twitched at the corners—the slightest hint of a smile. "Very well. Send him in."

Kanna nodded, and walked off.

A young man not more than twenty-three entered the bleak silver room. His thick brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his blue eyes glittered with awareness. He took a seat in a cold metal chair across from Naraku.

"Kouga Wolfe…" Naraku drawled. He pressed his fingers together under his chin so his hands made an upside-down V shape. "I suppose you know why you're here?"

The man sitting across him shrugged. "Pretty much. You want me to kill one guy, take something from him, kidnap a chick, and bring her to you," he scratched his chin, "oh yeah, and kill the two others to avoid suspicion."

Naraku raised one eyebrow. "You're smarter than you look, Kouga."

Kouga glared at the man. "Of course, there's also the issue about money…"

"Ah, yes…" The pale man took out a metal suitcase, set it down on the table, and opened it. Crisp, green hundred dollar bills peeked out at the brown-haired man. His cobalt colored eyes widened. He reached out for the money.

Before he could grab the suitcase, Naraku shut it closed and swiftly returned it to its place under the table.

"Do not forget that this is your _reward,_ boy. You will get it _only_ if you complete your mission."

Kouga stood up with an obvious arrogance. "Of course. Don't be surprised if you find out I've finished it before you told me too." He smirked and left the room without so much as a goodbye.

Only when the room was totally empty did the man allow himself a cold smile.

--

A/N: I liked this chapter X3 a bit of…well not _fluff_, I'd say, like…squishy or something like that P.

**You are reading this fanfic. You are going to _like_ this fanfic, and then you will _review_ this fanfic. :does creepy ghost noises _Whoooooo…:_**


	9. News

A/N: Well it looks like my desperateness for reviews has paid off a bit, eh? XD

And oh yeah, I do not own 'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against. Although I ALSO love that song to pieces X3

I advise you find this song somewhere on the internet (just type in 'swing life away listen' or something like that on Google, or watch the music video on Launch while reading this part

--

**News**

Inuyasha frowned, plunking at his acoustic guitar. He tried another chord, and—finally satisfied with the tune of the strings—started playing one of his favorite songs. Yeah, so it was one of the more sentimental songs of his collection. But hell, nobody had to know that.

As he strummed the instrument with practiced ease, he started to sing along in a low voice:

"_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just…bad luck…_"

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the coarse strings. Having long nails, he didn't need a pick; "Loser's nails," he scoffed, and usually earned a scowl from a fellow musician. It was a reason he didn't have many guitar or bass playing friends. Well, not like he cared much.

"…_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose…is worse. Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words…_"

He put on a small smile as he approached the chorus line of the song, "_We live on front porches, and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand…_"

The wonderful, unusual magic that was naturally created by music vanished suddenly when the door banged open to reveal a hysterically laughing Miroku.

"Oh, _man_," he hooted, pointing, "I knew it! I knew you liked a freakin' chick song!" he grabbed his sides for support, and continued sniggering.

Inuyasha growled and threw the guitar down on the bed. He approached the cackling dark-haired boy and grabbed him by his shirt. Suddenly the humor of the moment was lost, and the room became silent.

"You are _so _fucking lucky the girls are out shopping, you bastard." Inuyasha snarled, furious that someone had heard him. "S_o _motherfucking _lucky_."

Miroku stared back at him with wide violet eyes. He had gone over the line, laughing at witnessing something dangerous, like Inuyasha's softer side, and he knew it.

"No one," the silver-haired boy barked, "_no one_ is going to find out about this, you hear?"

The boy he was clutching by the collar bobbed his head furiously up and down.

Inuyasha let go, and Miroku dropped to the ground.

The boy scowled, rubbing his injured backside, "Geez, 'Yasha. _Someone_ can't take a joke…" but was silenced when Inuyasha gave him another death glare. "I'm going out," he announced quickly, and quickly got up off of the floor.

Inuyasha waited until he heard the door slam, then smiled with satisfaction. He turned back toward his bed, picked up his guitar, and started from where he had left off.

"_I've been here so long, I think that its time to move. The winters so cold, summer's over too soon. Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow…_"

------------------------------------------

"Ooh, how 'bout him, Sango?" Kagome giggled, pointing at another totally buffed, totally tan, and totally, _totally_ hot surfer guy. Like totally.

Sango whistled, "Break me off a piece of _that_!" she said, deliberately rolling her syllables.

They laughed, and trudged on, both weighed down heavily by their large Mall-of-Hawaii-super-expensive-because-you're-a-tourist-so-ha shopping bags. Kagome gazed out at the sparkling ocean with a longing look in her eyes.

Sango saw the craving in her friend's eyes, and grinned. "Don't worry Kags, we'll definitely have time to go there."

Kagome looked back at her, and smiled. "It's on the top of my list."

They called a taxi en route to their hotel.

**oooo**

The raven-haired girl set her bags down on the floor of their hotel room, and heaved a weary sigh, flopping down on the couch. She looked around, "Where are the guys?"

Sango collapsed next to her, and shrugged lazily. "Who knows?"

They sat like that for a while, eyes closed, enjoying the delicious feeling of tired legs. Then Kagome got up to put her purse away, and something fell out, making a loud clink as it hit the ground.

Sango raised her eyebrows curiously as she stared at the object, "Hey Kagome, what's that?" she asked.

Kagome looked down to see what had fell out of her handbag, and gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly bent down to pick it up, "Mama would _kill_ me if I broke this!"

"So what is it?"

She smiled, "This…this is an incredible relic…." she held the object up, and Sango saw that it was one half of a shimmering pink jewel. Kagome continued, "It's half of the famous Shikon No Tama. My miko grandmother told my mother to give it to me, for some reason. She said it was my destiny, for she had a dream of a spirit telling her to give it to me before I was born…kind of strange, don't you think?" she said, gazing at the crystal fondly, "The other person that has it, is apparently my soul mate."

Sango sat up, intrigued. "Do you believe it?"

Kagome shook her head, still smiling, "Nah…it's just an old wives' tale. How can a simple _jewel_ find me the supposed 'perfect' guy?" she laughed at the notion.

Sango grinned as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I'd have faith in it, if I were you."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she put the crystal back in her purse. "Yeah well," she sighed, "What are the actual odds?"

Little did she know, the boy in the bedroom a couple of feet away from her was holding the other half, wondering about the strange unearthly glow it produced.

**oo**

'Is it just me, or does this thing look…different?'

As if to answer him, an unearthly glimmer came from within the jewel, winking at him before disappearing back into its pink depths. It even shook a little bit on its string, like someone had pushed it.

'What the…'

He stared at the jewel for a while, then shrugged as he put the pendant around his neck and under his shirt.

'Keh. Probably nothing.'

**oo**

The door of the suite banged open, and the two girls jumped a foot in the air. Miroku entered, looking absolutely livid, yet thoughtful somehow.

Sango put a hand to her heart, "Damn, Miroku! You scared the hell out of us!"

For once, the boy didn't use any of his perverted charms as he trudged past them without a word. The slam of his bedroom door echoed throughout the hotel room, causing Inuyasha to peek outside of his own one.

"What the hell was that?"

Sango scowled. "His royal lecherness is pissed off."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wonder what it is now…"

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?" she asked the silver-haired boy.

Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head, "Lots of things. Like how one time, the idiot got himself into a poker game with the pros. It was a long time ago, but he still gets awesomely pissed off whenever I mention it. They asked him, and being like the chump he was, he accepted." he paused and glanced at Miroku's closed door, "he lost, obviously, and, not having the money to pay up, he made a deal with the boss."

"What was the deal?" Sango asked, now in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"He had to go out with the boss's daughter."

Kagome gave the boy a confused look. "What's so bad about that?"

"His daughter was a massive, high-class, five-hundred pound beast." He grinned, "She made him pay for her shopping, dinner, and the fucking _opera show_ they saw that night. He returned to our place with a wallet missing over seven hundred bucks and a stiff back from falling asleep at the theatre."

They all laughed, a rare moment of newfound friendship.

"He must've enjoyed _that_." Sango said, chuckling.

"Anyways," Inuyasha continued, "my guess is that it was gambling, once again. It's not like it's the first time he arrived from someplace like this."

"Do you think we should check on him?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit sorry for Miroku.

The silver-haired boy shrugged. "If you really _want_ to deal with his sob story crap right now."

Silence. "Nahh…" Kagome agreed, and waved it off.

Inuyasha smiled. Something about this girl, he kind of liked…

Wait? Liked? No, not _liked_, that was too…strong a word. Found _acceptable_, yeah, that was it. Maybe it was her attitude he…_accepted_; her mood swings that ranged from kind and generous to moody and pissed off. It was quite fun to watch if he wasn't usually the reason for her angry moods. She really was a fiery bitch.

'_Nothing like Kikyou…._' He sighed, and his smile vanished. He really needed to get out of this fucking mess. _'And start a new life,_' like Miroku had said….

Meanwhile, Kagome was watching the emotions flit around his face with interest. When he was deep in thought, it was like he didn't guard his feelings as strongly. It seemed like violating his terms, reading his features like that, but it was too interesting to pass up.

All of a sudden Miroku's poor bedroom door once again knocked against the wall as the weary dark-haired boy sulkily walked out of it, and nearly crumpled on a beige armchair, staring at the floor.

Sango finished poking around the fridge and pulled out an apple. Upon seeing Miroku come out into broad daylight, she smiled. "So what brings you back into the land of the living, Sport?"

Miroku didn't even look up from the carpet, and mumbled something no one caught.

"Speak up, lecher!" Inuyasha said loudly, and got a dirty look from the other boy.

Sango bit into the apple. "Bad day at the Hawaiian Casino?" Kagome and Inuyasha threw her a look and her eyes widened as she faltered, "Um, just asking! You know, thought you might to check it out and all, and—"

Miroku gave her an odd look, and she quieted down.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "C'mon, what happened to the perverted, lively Miroku we all know?" she laid a hand on his shoulder lightly. He didn't even acknowledge the action.

Even Inuyasha was confused now. "Miroku? You okay?" he asked, concerned (but only a little!) for once.

The dark-haired boy ran a hand through his bangs, and heaved a great sigh. "I was just walking around the stores and stuff today, and guess who I came across?"

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

He looked up to meet only Inuyasha's eyes. "Jaken. Sesshomaru's told him to inform us that Mushin's dead."

--

A/N: ….

Having a bit of writer's block, so updates will take a bit longer, like they did for this chapter. But your patience will pay off

Just some comments/answers I want to say to my BEAUTIFUL, OH-SO-SEXY reviewers:

**Drvnkrazee **: In answer to your question, Kagome and Sango won a trip to Hawaii _along_ with Miroku and Inuyasha. I don't know if it's clear or not, but since all four of them were the lucky winners, they shared a suite, so basically, they're sort of _forced_—in a way—to hang out with each other, cuz I mean, you wouldn't just _not_ talk to that person if you were staying in the same hotel room with them…that's just anti-social. Well, IMO. But it's my story, so I make the rules -.- .. lol, and that's pretty cool about the whole 'Kouga Wolfe' thing…high five!

**Pyrochi : How are ya, my man? Long time, no review…glad to see your reviews again XD **

**Sorami** : Your review cracked me up for some reason …

**LunarAlchemist **: Hey, _you _reviewed, didn't you? XD Actually, I was kind of wondering why the first crappier version of my story had gotten more reviews than this one…this story is one of those get-better-as-you-read types…yyyyeah.

**Coolis17** Why yes, that is my last chapter from the first version…wherever did you get it from? I used the lines in somewhat similar ways, except in different situations, as you could probably see from my last chapter.

**Yukouchi**** : Yeah, thanks for pointing that out :3 I fixed it now **

**blndmnd1** : Heh heh heh…

Remember – don't hesitate to ask _any_ questions, for I _will_ answer them !

But…you must review in order to do that, no?


	10. Hey, My Suneyed Girl

**Hey, My Sun-Eyed Girl**

The look on Inuyasha's face was something, indeed. It was an array of confusion, anger, and disbelief. Quite an interesting combination.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Miroku?"

Miroku sighed. "Was I not clear enough or something, 'Yasha? Mushin's dead. He's dead because of a so-called 'heart attack'—that's what Jaken told me. And now we have no place to stay when we return to Japan."

Inuyasha stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! That bastard…I know he did it! I know he did…"

Miroku nodded sullenly. "I'm almost positive he did, too. But what can we do about it? We're more than halfway across the country…we weren't there."

"Um…" Kagome said quietly from her spot on the couch, next to Sango. "If you guys don't mind me asking, who's Mushin?" Sango nodded inquisitively.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Well no need to be so _rude_ about it!" She shouted, quite taken aback by his sudden change of mood.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's no harm in telling her."

The silver-haired boy looked down, angry but silent.

Miroku turned to both of them, and seemed to choose his words carefully as he spoke, "Mushin—he was a friend of my father's…and my caretaker for a while. We were invited to stay with him before we went on this accursed trip," he glowered at his hands, "and we were also supposed to go and stay with him afterward…" he sighed again. "…But now we can't, obviously. We—"

Inuyasha cut in, sitting down in an armchair across from Miroku's. "Who'll the house go to?"

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked at him with surprise. "Sesshomaru? But—"

"He bought it."

"Damn it…" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

There was silence after that. The two boys were contemplating the situation they were in, now not having someplace to return to, and the girls were quiet from respect for the deceased caretaker they never knew. It increased to a point where things became awkward, and slowly, each person in the group got up and retreated to their rooms.

Inuyasha was the first one to go, not speaking to anyone, a scowl on his face. He imitated Miroku when he was still pissed, and slammed the door, _hard_.

Then Kagome left. She was still a bit miffed from Inuyasha's earlier rude comment, but gave Miroku a sympathetic look before she went into her room. Fortunately for her door and the residents of the hotel, instead of a huge bang, she closed hers with a small click.

Sango put a reassuring hand on Miroku's shoulder, whispered, "I'm sorry." and squeezed it before also leaving the living room to go to her own one.

Miroku, now alone, put his head in his hands.

He had been the one that knew Mushin closest. None of them understood, even Inuyasha.

Mushin had been like a father to Miroku, taking care of him after his own had died. Knowing that he was dead—and most probably murdered—angered him intensely.

The "surprise" letter, meeting Kagome and Sango, getting an all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii…it just didn't matter for him anymore.

Inuyasha was right. It hadn't been a good idea to go on this trip. They were going to call NaraCo, Inc., and get on the earliest plane back to Japan, where they would continue wading through deep shit.

---------------------------------

"Excuse me?" A young woman with unusual white hair asked, a hint of surprise penetrating her usually quiet and clipped tone of voice.

Miroku's filtered voice came from the other end. "I'm sorry, but my friend and I have to leave. Family problems…it's sort of personal. It's for the best."

Kanna's brow almost furrowed. "Could you hold for a second?"

She rushed into Naraku's office, the cordless phone in her hand, the mute button set on it. "Sir?"

Naraku barely looked up, and muttered a bored, "Hm."

"Two people from the package want out, sir."

The only sign of interest the man displayed was that his back stiffened on his leather chair. He still didn't look up; appearing to be absorbed in typing away rapidly on his sleek black laptop.

"Is that so?"

The woman nodded, then, realizing that he probably hadn't seen her, cleared her throat and said, "Yes sir," quietly.

"Tell him that there are no plane tickets for any date _before_ their original one left."

"But sir, what if he decides to check for tickets from the national airport? We—"

"Buy them all, then." He said it as if she was acting stupid on purpose by not thinking of it first.

"Buy them _all_? Isn't that—"

"Kanna." Naraku looked up fully for the first time, and Kanna almost flinched at the frostiness in his eyes. Those eyes…those eyes contained absolutely no warmth or remorse. Those eyes belonged to someone that could just take someone's head off and not even cringe when blood got all over him.

"Kanna," the man repeated, "when I ask you to do something, I expect it to be done." He fixed his eyes back on his notebook, and his pale face was once again bathed in its opaque blue glow. "Now go call the airport, and purchase all their tickets…at an increased price if you have to."

The woman stood there, silent. Then she bowed, left the room, and pressed "Un-mute" on the phone she was still holding.

---------------------------------

Inuyasha looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Well?" he asked.

Miroku shook his head disbelievingly. "Not _one_ ticket…not _one_ ticket left back to Japan _before_ the two weeks are over! What the hell is _up_ with that?" The dark-haired boy paced the living room, shaking his head, continuously muttering, "Unbelievable!" over and over again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Seems like a pretty fucking big coincidence to me."

Miroku nodded. "It's like they're _trying_ to keep us here or something."

The silver-haired boy shrugged and stood up. "Well, it's not like we have anywhere to go to when we do return. Might as well make the most of it"

As if to promote his statement, Kagome and Sango walked into the room, chattering excitedly about something absolutely non-significant and girlish, as usual. Kagome noticed Inuyasha, and grabbed his arm, forgetting all about her Omg-I-am-so-pissed-at-that-jerk vow, and eagerly dragged him to his room.

"Oi!" Inuyasha exclaimed, taken by surprise but not doing anything to stop her, "What're you doing, woman?"

"You never told me you played guitar!" was her delighted response as she increased her efforts, and successfully got him into his room, closing the door with her foot.

Miroku and Sango just stood there, amused.

"Well," Miroku cleared his throat, "that was very…er, un-Kagome-like. Wonder what they're doing in there right now."

"Oh stop it." Sango punched him playfully on the arm, "You and your dirty little mind."

The boy winked at her, "You betcha."

Sango had been in a pretty good mood that day, and was planning to answer pleasantly before she felt someone pawing her ass. She grimaced.

_SMACK._

Miroku rubbed his cheek, giving her an exaggerated woeful glance, "Even in my misery, you still don't take pity on me, eh, Sango?"

"Oh, I _pity_ you all right."

---------------------------------

Inuyasha just stood there, confused, as Kagome ran to his bed where he had left his crimson guitar and picked it up. She plucked at some strings experimentally, and then patted the space next to her, gesturing for him to sit.

Inuyasha slowly complied, and she thrust the guitar into his hands with such force he fell back on the bed with an audible "Oomf!"

"Play for me?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Geez, woman," Inuyasha grunted as he eased himself back into a sitting position, "you on Prozac or something?"

Kagome huffed. "Come _on_. Why didn't you tell me you knew guitar?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You never _asked_."

"Well I'm asking now. Play for me?"

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

"Keh. No."

Kagome pouted. "_Please?_"

"I said _no_, bitch!"

The girl frowned, crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her back on him. "You're such a _jerk._"

"Whatever."

They kept it like that for a while, Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, and Inuyasha just holding his acoustic guitar on his lap, glaring at her back.

Five minutes turned into ten, and ten minutes turned into fifteen, yet Kagome still refused to look at the silver-haired boy.

Finally Inuyasha sighed, something he didn't do everyday. "Fine, bitch. I'll play something for you."

Kagome turned around, ignoring the insult, and smiling eagerly at him. "Can I choose the song?"

"No."

"Fine."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and started playing.

"_I saw her, yeah I saw her with a black tongue tied round the roses._

_A fist pounding on a vending machine, toy diamond ring stuck on her finger._

_With a noose she could hang from the sun, and point it out with the dark sunglasses. Walking crooked down the beach, she spits in the sand, where their bones are bleaching…and I know I'm gonna steal her eye..._"

He looked up while he was playing to see Kagome's reaction to the lyrics. She was still smiling; obviously thinking the song was about her. Which in a way it was.He grinned wickedly.

"…_she doesn't even know it's wrong, and you know I'm gonna make her die, Take her where her soul belongs..._

_Know I'm gonna steal her eye…  
Nothing that I wouldn't try..._

" _Hey, my sun-eyed girl…my sun-eyed girl. Hey, my sun-eyed girl…my sun-eyed girl…_"

He glanced at her. Her smile had faltered a bit, and she seemed a bit confused.

'Heh heh heh…' 

"_I saw her, yeah I saw her, with her hands tied back, her rags are burnin'…Calling out from a land filled life, scrawling her name up on the ceiling._

_Throw a coin in the fountain of dust, white noise, her ears are ringing. Got a ticket for my midnight hanging, throw a bullet from a freight train leaving...and I know I'm gonna steal her eye…_

"_and you know I'm gonna make her die, Take her where her soul belongs..._

_Know I'm gonna steal her eye…  
Nothing that I wouldn't try..._"

Her smile had disappeared completely as she contemplated the meaning of the lyrics, and she seemed a bit freaked-out, even.

The rest of the song went pretty much the same, and he whipped past the guitar solo, having perfected it after years of practice. He ended the song with as much flourish as an acoustic guitar could give, and a hefty, "_Hey my sun-eyed girl…_"

He looked up at her, grinning. "What'd you think?"

--

A/N: Well, it looks like that writer's block disappeared

Oh yeah, and before Beck decides to sue me for all I'm worth---I DO NOT OWN 'GIRL' BY BECK (omg that song is so cool X3). If you can tell, I only put songs I love in this fic.

Anyways, review, review, review! In the weird curse created by forwards—

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED. TO LIFT THIS CURSE, YOU HAVE TO CLICK THE 'WRITE REVIEW' BUTTON AND POST A REVIEW. OR ELSE YOU WILL HAVE BAD LUCK FOREVER AND YOUR CRUSH WILL NEVER ASK YOU OUT OR EVEN LIKE YOU, AND YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY MONEY.**

(heh heh _:evil grin:_)


	11. Desire and Disaster

**Desire and Disaster**

Kagome cleared her throat. "Well," she started uncertainly, "that was a really…_intriguing _song."

Inuyasha's grin intensified. "Hell yeah. I love that one."

"Is the 'sun-eyed' girl supposed to be me or something?"

"Well, if you want it to be…but I then I'd have to kill you." He shrugged.

"I wonder what songs you sang to your _girlfriend_…" She sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He glanced sharply at her. "What makes you think I have one?"

Kagome gave him a shocked look; just realizing what had come out of her mouth.

"Um…I dunno, I just thought…you looked like someone who would have one…" She glanced at him, not sure of what his response would be.

Inuyasha seemed to be busy tuning his guitar, a stern expression on his face. "It's nice to know you don't judge a book by its cover."

"What?" Kagome huffed. "You should be flattered! It's not like I'm saying you seem like someone who served fifty years in jail, and saw a thousand and one whores every night, and—"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's voice was cold. "Shut up."

The girl looked down, slightly offended, though one part of her knew she shouldn't have said that comment about jail and the whores…

"Besides…" Inuyasha said quietly after a while, "I _did_ have a girlfriend. Maybe even more than just that…" he stopped suddenly. _'What the _hell_ am I doing telling her this stuff?'_ He glared at the floor, annoyed at both her and himself.

Kagome was going to apologize, but then something clicked in her brain.

'_Girlfriend…the kiss at the nightclub the other night…'_

Things gradually started falling into place.

"Was she Kikyou?"

Inuyasha got up with such force that Kagome almost fell off the edge of the bed she was sitting on.

He just about threw aside his acoustic guitar, and stomped out of the room. He had told her an entire story without saying a word.

Kagome just sat there, clutching the bed's frame, stunned.

'I guess that's a yes…'

---------------------------------

"My turn." Miroku grinned devilishly. "Truth…" he paused dramatically, "…or _dare?_"

Sango swallowed. "Dare," she answered, to which Miroku's smirk grew tremendously.

After just hanging around the house, bored, the pair had decided to play the ever-audacious game of "Truth or Dare", in the _kitchen_, too. Just imagine the suspense, accepting a dare, surrounded by a stove and numerous cupboards, sitting at those island tables in the middle. Oh, and the gentle hum of the fridge just addedmore pressure to the game.

Previously, Sango had dared Miroku to go and flirt with a middle-aged hotel maid. Yes, it was a quite unusual challenge, but it had turned out to be hilarious. Truth be told, Miroku hadn't found it very fun, especially when the woman had actually _responded _to him, but Sango had fell to the floor, trying to stop her sides from splitting with laughter. Now, there was no telling what he would do to avenge himself. She fidgeted uncomfortably on her stool, wondering what horrible thoughts were going through his mind right about now.

"Okay then…" he paused again. "Kiss me."

She gave him an incredulous look, certain that she had heard him wrong. "_What?_"

"Easy. Just a simple kiss." Miroku shrugged, "Oh," he added as an afterthought, "and no cheating."

"Cheating?"

Miroku's grin grew even wider, if possible. "No baby kisses, and no pecks on the cheek."

Sango blushed. "But—"

"Aw c'mon!" he protested, "Is it that _horrible_ to kiss me?"

The girl sighed, then leaned over the kitchen island and gently pressed her lips to his. She was surprised when Miroku responded by dragged her closer and adjusting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

He was a good kisser, she could give him that. She closed her eyes, suddenly experiencing a very fuzzy feeling, starting from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes. It was a somewhat pleasant yet exhilarating feeling, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was what she really wanted in the beginning, instead of the constant groping.

Miroku slowly drew back, and met her eyes. They just stared at each other for a while, a tinge of pink on Miroku's cheeks, a full-fledged blush on Sango's.

Then the boy grinned. "See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

Sango smiled in return, and surprising both herself and Miroku, leaned in for a second kiss.

---------------------------------

"Kanna," Naraku drawled, and there was a glimmer of excitement in his otherwise cold gaze. "It's time."

His secretary looked up cautiously. "Time?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Call up Kouga. It happens today."

---------------------------------

She couldn't wait. The ocean beckoned to her. The crystal-clear sapphire waters of Hawaii gently lashed about. It rose into waves as soon as it came close to land, frothed into white when it hit the shore, and slowly retreated to calmness.

Kagome breathed in deeply. Something about the ocean always made her happy. The smells, the sights, the sounds…it all reminded her of happy times when her family was still intact…while her father was still alive.

Ignoring the sad feelings that coursed through her, she leaned on the balcony's railing and stared out deep into the sea, trying to recollect the events that had happened earlier.

It was obvious, by the silver-haired boy's reaction, that Kikyou had been an older girlfriend. The question was, what had happened to her?

Somewhere in the distance, a dolphin leaped out of the sparkling water.

Judging by the fierceness in his response, she could only have broken up with him…or been dead.

A second dolphin joined the first one. They started racing, matching each other's pace and then shooting ahead.

"_Maybe even more than that…"_ What did that _mean_?

The dolphins jumped into the air, and seemed to soar across the ocean before they landed back into the water with an incredible splash. Then they were gone.

She sighed, and pushed herself off the railing of the balcony. _'No matter,'_ she told herself, '_it's none of my business, anyways.' _

But it just kept nagging at her, and she couldn't understand why she even felt a bit relieved that Kikyou wasn't there anymore.

'_None of my _business_!' _she reminded herself, and went to persuade Sango—and possibly two other people—to come to the beach with her.

---------------------------------

"It was a _dare!_"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Of course it was."

Sango just looked at her, and then threw her hands up in exasperation. "I give up!"

Miroku came up behind her, still grinning. The idea of being caught making out with Sango by her best friend didn't faze him at the least. "But my dear, you were the one that seemed to enjoy it _so_ much to continue it!"

Sango gave him a dirty look, "You're _not_ helping!" she gritted through clenched teeth.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "_Anyways_," she interrupted, luckily for Miroku, for Sango was just about to pound him. "How's the beach sound for you guys?"

Her best friend turned from Miroku to Kagome and almost shouted "Okay!" eagerly. It seems like Kagome hadn't been the only one that had been waiting for a while to go swim in Hawaii.

"Great!" The raven-haired girl looked around, "Where's Inuyasha, by the way?"

Miroku shrugged. "He's been sulking in front of the TV. Won't talk to anyone."

Kagome swallowed. _'Probably because of me,'_ she thought.

She walked into the living room, where Inuyasha was sitting on one of the beige sofas, a beer in his hand, watching a horror flick.

"Hey, Inu'?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful, "Wanna come to the beach with us?" She switched her weight from one foot to another, waiting for his response.

A minute or two passed before he shrugged nonchalantly and mumbled, "Keh. Sure."

Kagome almost sighed in relief, then stopped herself as she clapped her hands together and gave him a big smile, "Great!" she chirped. Then she left to her room to change.

Inuyasha glanced behind him, and though he seemed emotionless, there was a twinkle in his eyes.

The silver-haired boy opened his suitcase to get his swim trunks. On top of all his clothes lay a heavily decorated sword in its hilt.He allowed himself a small smile, and ran his fingers lightly over the elaborate designs.

"Tetsusaiga. We've been through a lot, haven't we?"

He gently set it aside, and fished out his shorts. Last but not least, he took out the half of a shimmering pink jewel. Glancing at it, and wondering again about the unnatural white glow in the depths of swirling pink, he put it around his neck.

---------------------------------

Ah, the beach. Sand, water, and eye-candy as far as the eye could see. Of course, because it was summer, it was also jam-packed with screaming, crying kids and panicking mothers putting suntan lotion on them. It wasn't even worth mentioning the old people sunbathing, taking huge amounts of space with their heavy, creased bodies.

Sango grimaced. "Good luck finding a nice place to get a tan."

"Tell me about it," her friend agreed, "don't we have a private beach, or something, since we won that thing?"

'_What _did _we enter to win this?' _She mused for a second, just realizing that they had never enter a "dream vacation" sweepstakes, but her further thoughts on the matter were interrupted when a deep voice answered her question.

"You're right."

Kagome turned around to face a grinning man. He was tan, nicely built, and his thick brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. An amazing smile showed off rows of gleaming white teeth. His blue eyes widened when he saw what a beautiful girl she was.

"You're Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes…" The raven-haired girl replied, a little wary.

He tore his gaze away from her and looked at Sango. "And you're Sango Taiji?"

"I am."

"I have been assigned by NaraCo Inc. to be your personal speedboat driver." He bowed elegantly.

Kagome's eyes sparkled, and her suspicion was gone. "Ooh, I've always wanted to go on one of those! What about you, Sango?"

Sango grinned and nodded.

"Hey, who's that guy?" A male voice called out.

The two girls turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku walking up the beach, Miroku almost tripping over a snoozing old lady in the process.

"Watch it!" she sneered, and rolled over, giving him a dirty look.

"My apologies…" Miroku inclined his head and trudged around her. "…Bitch." He muttered.

Kagome nearly gasped when she saw the pendant around Inuyasha's neck. It looked exactly like the one she had back at the hotel. The one her miko grandmother had…a pink jewel cut in half. Could it be?

Inuyasha caught her staring. "Now what are you gawking at again, bitch?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but stepped closer to him. Inuyasha tried not to gasp when she fingered the jewel on his neck.

"This necklace…" she breathed.

"Keh, what about it?" he snapped, trying to hide the faint pink creeping up his neck.

Her head snapped up, as if surprised to see him there, and she backed up hastily. "Gomen, Inuyasha. It's nothing…" she mumbled, her cheeks tinged with pink.

All she could think of was _'Oh, my God. Oh, my God…' _over and over again. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she tried to reassure herself that it wasn't real. The jewel itself was too precious to be strung across someone's neck like that. It had to be a copy. Yes, that was it. There were many fakes (even ones designed to look as real as this one did) around Japan of the crystal. It was infamous, really.

"C'mon! Do you guys want to see your private beach or what?" Kouga shouted, clapping his hands.

---------------------------------

"Wow…" Sango said softly. "It's beautiful…"

The sun shimmered across the azure water, scattering flickers of gold and white all over it. The ocean was so clear that even the little schools of fish could be seen swimming quickly under the water. The sand was free of footprints, and a pale yellow. And there was absolutely no one there.

Even Inuyasha had to agree, it was a quite a spectacular sight.

Kouga pointed to a speedboat bobbing lazily up and down on the shallow water, tied by a rope to a wooden pole.

"You guys can swim later, but now we're going on a ride."

Miroku grinned like a little kid. "Awesome!" Sango smiled at his giddiness. Even if he was a pervert, he seemed like a lovable one.

Kagome pulled her oversized white t-shirt off, for it was time to get wet. Sango followed suit.

Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Kagome in a skimpy bathing suit. It was navy blue with grey stripes, and the bottom half had strings at the sides. He was right about her body. It was hot. Great, now he was thinking like that pervert.

Kagome noticed him staring at her. She giggled. He looked just like a curious puppy for some reason.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head, more to dispel the ecchi thoughts revolving around it than to say no.

'Holy fuck…'

Meanwhile, Miroku was having his own problems. Seeing Sango in that black and pink bikini made his mind go into overdrive and his lower half ache.

"Sango…you look…exquisite."

The girl blushed. "Thank you, Miroku."

Before she could say anything more, he was in front of her, kneeling on one knee, her hands clasped in his.

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

Sango's eyes enlarged to two round disks.

"_What?"_

"Okay guys. You two…" Kouga pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha. You two sit in the front with me. Kagome can sit next to me," he smirked.

"Like hell she will," Inuyasha growled. Something about that bastard…there seemed to be a sinister aura around him. _'I don't trust him,' _He thought, glaring at the man.

Kouga ignored him. "And you two can sit in the back."

'The pale guy said they weren't as important… 

They all settled in their seats, and with Kagome's complaining that she was able to make her own decisions, Inuyasha grudgingly let her sit next to the other guy.

"Ready? Let's go!"

The speedboat jerked upwards as it created a huge wave, and sped across the ocean. The girls started yelling, and even Miroku stood and started to whoop. Inuyasha didn't cheer at all. His attention was focused on the driver, who kept on glancing at Kagome.

'I really don't like that guy…' 

Kouga leaned in on the steering wheel, a gleam in his eye. Right when he made a swift turn, he shoved Inuyasha off the boat.

He missed. Inuyasha lost his balance, and grabbed on to Kagome involuntarily for support, causing her to slip and go sideways off the boat.

'_Fuck.'_

"**_Kagome!_**" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled in unison.

The silver-haired boy whirled on the driver. "Just what the fuck do you think-"

His mouth closed when he noticed that Kouga held a revolver cocked to Inuyasha's head.

"You first. Then I'll take the woman."

--

A/N: DUN DUN DUN……

Damn… long chapter.

Anyways, no curses or spooky voices this time, just a plead to review.

**REVIEW. Or else.**


	12. A Secret Shattered

A/N: Bleh. Our computer got a virus. Fortunately all the files are still here, and I had written this chapter a long time ago, so...

**--**

**A secret shattered**

**--**

Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him, who smirked and pressed the cool nose of the silver revolver to the boy's forehead. The tension in the air became thicker than the aroma of saltwater and seemed to grow each passing second.

Kouga sneered at him, acting like he had already pulled the trigger and was on his way back to the base to collect his reward.

"You first. Then I'll take the woman."

However, currently in his state of superiority, he failed to bear in mind that he hadn't done anything about Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha glanced sideways and nodded once.

Miroku immediately jumped out of the backseat, appeared behind Kouga and having the element of surprise, was able to twist him into a chokehold. The older man tried to shake him off, but before he could Inuyasha tore the gun from his grasp and pointed it at him.

Sango slid in the front seat, got behind the wheel, and stepped on the gas, navigating back to the place where they'd first lost Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked. "Never leave your victims untied, smartass. First rule."

Kouga growled, and as he did the silver-haired boy noticed something different about him.

Kouga had fangs.

Before Inuyasha could pull the trigger, the man jammed his nails – which were incredibly sharp – into Miroku's upper arm. The dark-haired boy cried out in pain, fell to the bottom of the speedboat, and rolled under the steering wheel.

Kouga jumped on Inuyasha and they started wrestling ferociously on the moving boat. Blood and sweat splattered about. Each one was without a doubt trying to kill the other.

"Miroku!" Sango cried softly to the bleeding boy over the spatter of waves, "I'll get some first aid, wait-"

"Screw that!" Miroku grunted through clenched teeth, clutching his injured limb, "Just keep steering!"

**_----------------_**

'_Damn it. It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_' Inuyasha thought frantically as he tried to pin the heavy man he was struggling against.

'_Is she alive?_ Damn _it_!'

The angry thoughts coursing through him, as well as the numerous cuts and gashes the wolf demon was giving him was too much for the pink crystal hanging from his neck to bear. It suddenly shot out a brilliant flash of light that erupted in the small motorboat for a millisecond. Every occupant in the vessel was bathed in the strange pink glow.

And then it was over.

Kouga's broken body was sprawled across the speedboat's deck. His arm was detached from his body, bound together by only shreds of skin and sinew, and his face was unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, turning the white leather seats brown, and the floor was decorated with polka dots of the crimson liquid.

Yet that wasn't the most startling aspect of the scene before them. Sango gaped in shock. Even Miroku forgot about his pain for a second.

Inuyasha stood over the dead body of the brown-haired man, hands at his sides, chest heaving. He glanced up, and there was a flame in his golden eyes, making them dance and flicker about under the sunlight. The pink jewel on his neck shook madly on its slender white cord.

"Well, what the fuck are you two staring at?" he growled, "Let's go get Kagome!"

Sango clutched the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white. "Inuyasha…" She whispered. "What's on your head?"

The boy's eyes widened as understanding dawned on him.

'_No…fucking…way.'_

Sango's eyes were enormous.

'_He's a hanyou.'_

Miroku squinted at Inuyasha.

"Whoa…what kind of ears are those?"

Inuyasha snarled and grabbed the unfortunate boy's shirt, creating tears in the soft material with his newly transformed claws.

"Listen," he growled threateningly, glancing at each of them, "both of you will act like this _never_ fucking happened, you hear? Not Kagome, not _anybody _hears about this, or I'll rip you two apart and eat you for dinner!" he bared his fangs for emphasis.

Sango and Miroku's heads bobbed quickly up and down. Neither of them really doubted him.

"Now," Inuyasha seemed satisfied, for he dropped poor Miroku back on the deck and lifted Kouga's body from the bloody seat, "Let's _go_!"

He dumped the tattered body into the ocean.

_**----------------**_

Everything was pitch-black.

'Where…am I?' 

Nothing was clear. The atmosphere was hazy, like it would be in the middle of a cloud.

It felt like she was floating on something, yet it also felt like a strange, thick liquid was filling her lungs and making her believe she was going to burst any second.

'_Need…breathe…but feels...nice.'_

It was dark, but peaceful. Why go back?

A voice pierced through the fog.

_"Kagome!" _

'Wha…?'

_**----------------**_

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? I'll just go in-"

"No fucking way," he growled, cutting off Sango, "You'll never get to her in time!"

He stripped off his bloody shirt and plunged into the cold ocean water.

Miroku chuckled, then grimaced as pain shot up through his whole upper body. Sango turned to him.

"What's so funny? You're the last person I expect to see laughing."

Miroku opened an eye and grinned.

"Think about it this way—he calls her a bitch and insults her every time he even looks at her, but look at him now. He's risking his life to save the one person he so presumably 'hates'."

Sango stared at the dark-haired boy for a while, and a small smile crept up on her worried face.

"And he barely knows her."

_**----------------**_

Inuyasha hissed as the salt water stung his cuts and scratches, and he couldn't miss the way the clear azure water around him turned slightly pink. But he forgot all about his pain when he saw her.

'_Shit.'_

It seemed she had thrashed about for a while before she passed out, for she was fortunately only a foot or so beneath the surface of the ocean water. Her ebony hair billowed out behind her like a cloud. She sank slowly, but gracefully, her arms outstretched toward the surface, as if asking for a hug.

He used his demon speed to swim to her and grab her from the clutches of the ocean. She hung limply in his grip, and her weight was lessened because of the water. It was a miracle she had survived for so long.

He swam up to the lifeboat and broke the surface.

_**----------------**_

"Goddamn it!" Inuyasha roared, gripping the unconscious girl and shaking her fiercely, "Kagome wake_ up_!"

His hair, claws, and ears were back to normal, for he had calmed down a bit after rescuing Kagome. But that didn't mean he was in danger of losing it again. It wouldn't matter that much, since they had come to the shore of the private beach, but he didn't want to risk it again.

The girl made no move to get up and lay still on the coarse sand.

Miroku sighed. "Shaking her isn't going to help, Inuyasha. You're going to have to give her CPR." He winced when Sango gingerly wrapped a bandage around his shoulder from the speedboats first-aid kit.

The sun was setting, shining luminous orange rays on the almost-black color of the night sea. The beach had gone from a pale yellow to a musty brown.

Inuyasha just looked at him. "You mean I'm going to have to—"

Miroku rolled his eyes as he rested on the coarse sand. "Come on, Inuyasha. Be mature about it. I'll do it if you—"

"Fuck no!" Miroku raised his eyebrows at the boy's sudden possessiveness of the raven-haired girl.

Inuyasha ignored him and looked down at the almost lifeless girl with wide amber eyes. He had already violated her when drunk, it seemed doing it again without her permission would be a crime.

'It'd be better than her being dead…' 

Thinking wasn't helping. Her pulse seemed to be growing weaker by the second. The silver-haired boy took a deep breath…

And stepped back.

"You do it." He said to Sango.

Sango gave him an odd look, but, seeing as time was necessity, she moved forward and, being experienced in her training as a lifeguard, gave Kagome CPR.

Miroku glanced at the now-human boy.

"So…any reason why you backed out? It looked to me like a pretty good chance."

Inuyasha met his gaze with a stony glare.

The reason that maybe he was scared of what she would do crossed his mind. But there was no way in hell he was going to tell the boy next to him that. "Keh, I didn't…know how!" was his retort.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Sure."

A coughing fit from the girl Sango was holding interrupted them. Kagome mumbled something incoherent and retched out what seemed like a bucket of seawater.

The two boys and the black-haired girl holding her sighed with relief. Sango leaned over Kagome, smoothing the poor girl's wet hair back from her face.

"It's all right, Kagome. Everything's going to be fine."

The girl she was talking to nodded weakly. Then her head slumped backwards and she passed out once more on the cool sand.

_**----------------**_

A white-haired woman rushed into a cold metallic room titled 'Executive'. Her face was emotionless as she announced the grave news, but a hint of awareness sparkled in her vacant hoary eyes.

The man in front of her didn't even seem mildly surprised. It was as if he knew it was going to happen all along.

"So he's dead?"

"Yes sir. His body was found by one of our men patrolling in the helicopters. They had to do a DNA sample to see if it was really him. The professor said his body was mangled and his face unidentifiable."

"Mm-hmmm. So he failed. Oh well," he turned around in his swivel chair and gazed out the window, "it just saves us trouble. If he had come back without finishing the job, we would've killed him anyway." A cruel but quiet laugh escaped the pale man.

The woman nodded. "So you want me to bring up the next one on the list?"

"That would be perfect." The man leaned back on his chair, "Oh, and Kanna?"

She turned around, "…Yes, sir?"

"Write up an apology note, and add an upgrade to security. Their trust is crucial right about now."

"And after that, call Kagura. She is one of my main items for the next assignment."

_**----------------**_

Two girls sat in a beige bedroom. Well, maybe not _sat._ One lay down in bed, with the covers pulled up to her chin, still tired after what had happen earlier that day. The other kept angrily pacing around the room, kicking random objects that got into her path.

"It's ridiculous!" Sango shouted, unable to keep her rage at a level, "You almost got killed, Kagome! What the hell are we doing still _staying _here? We should immediately get tickets to board on the next plane back to Japan! Why, if it wasn't for Inuyasha, you wouldn't have probably even been here!"

Kagome glanced at the pacing girl from her spot under the covers. "Sango…what happened?"

Sango glanced at the raven-haired girl and put her hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah, you were unconscious." She laughed halfheartedly. "Well, let me tell you all about it…"

'Except the part where Inuyasha turned Hanyou…' 

Inuyasha stared at the pink jewel in front of him with disgust.

"You betrayed me," he growled, "now those two know because of you!"

The crystal, being an inanimate object, did not apologize neither did it protest.

He huffed and roughly ran his fingers over the coarse part of the jewel that had been cut in half, and memories came flooding back to him.

**_--_**

"The Shikon Jewel…give it to me!" 

"_Fat chance," he growled, "_SANKON TETSUSOU!_"_

_The demon screeched horribly as it burst into many gory bits of flesh, then disintegrated._

"_Inuyasha!" a woman's voice called from the other end of the forest._

_A smile found its way on the hanyou's face as he jumped from branch to branch to reach the owner of the voice. As he got closer, the coppery scent of blood hit his nose, and he frowned._

_The hanyou quickened his leaps, and soon landed into a clearing where a raven-haired beauty sat on the lush grass._

_She was stroking a lavender flower and looked up expectantly when a crimson clad form landed in front of her. It was like the fist-sized wound on her, dripping copious amounts of blood, wasn't even there._

"_Kikyou…" he whispered hoarsely, bringing her up into his arms. She gave him a pained smile, and sighed his name, "Inuyasha." _

_His voice broke, "K-kikyou, who did this to you?" he buried his head in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "Tell me! I'll kill that goddamn bastard!"_

_She didn't answer, merely reached up and touched the half of a pink jewel hanging from his neck. His eyes widened, and he sucked in a sharp breath._

"_Inu…Inuyasha. My sister was right. It wasn't meant to be."_

"_Ki…Kikyou," the hanyou choked, "I'm-I'm so sorry, this is all my fucking fault…" he nuzzled her cheek, "don't worry, I'll save you, c'mon, she'll have something for you-" he got up, cradling her gently. She stopped him from leaping into the air by softly laying a hand on his arm._

"_It's too late now…I'll die on the way. Inuyasha, I want to spend my last moments with you…alone…please," she pleaded._

_The silver-haired boy's face became void of expression, and his bangs hid his eyes as he nodded. He hung on to his love for dear life, afraid to let her go. She responded by nestling in his embrace, and clutching him as tightly as she could in her extremely weak state._

_They stayed like that for a while; wishing time would stop so they could enjoy their final moments together, in each other's arms. _

_Unfortunately, time did not listen to even the most sincere of pleas, and it was not long before the woman suddenly gasped. Inuyasha worriedly lifted her chin until they were eye to eye, "Kikyou?" he asked anxiously. _

_She gave him a small smile before reaching up and softly pressing her lips to his. The hanyou shut his eyes and responded deeply to the kiss, pouring his heart out, telling her how much he loved her without saying a word._

_Then it was over, and her head fell back limply as she unintentionally broke the kiss. She was gone. _

****

**_--_**

The pillow was wet with unbidden tears. Inuyasha kicked himself mentally for having gone far enough in his thoughts to remember that day.

"Shit." He muttered harshly, throwing the beige pillow across the room and burying his head in his hands.

She was dead, and it was all his fault. All his fucking fault.

'_Why'd she fucking have to look so much like_ Kikyou?'He thought crossly before his shoulders started to shake, and the otherwise-vacant room was filled with the echoes of heartbroken sobs.

--

A/N: -braces self for incoming rocks-


	13. Dejavu

A/N: hey, no rocks!

Sorry about the delay of updates, our computer got infected with stupid spyware, so it was busy 24/7…sigh I need a laptop…

Oh yeah, if you help me reach my goal of **65** reviews (**70 **for I will promise an extra long chapter , **80 **reviews will get you a very fluffy chapter, and **110 **reviews will get you a lemon (XD yeah right)

The last two seem a bit damn near impossible, but the first one isn't!

--

**Deja Vu**

**--**

Miroku walked into the kitchen, a letter in his hands and a confused look on his face. Sango put down her orange juice and gave the boy an inquiring glance.

"What's that, Miroku?"

"Amazing…" Miroku mumbled, shaking his head and still staring at the letter, "they're giving us two hundred bucks each to…apologize."

"Apologize?"

He sat across her and handed her the letter. "See for yourself."

She took it and examined the piece of paper.

_Hello,_

_We at _NaraCo Inc._ would just like to apologize profusely about the incident that happened yesterday. As soon as we were informed by the hotel's medical staff of your condition, we immediately updated the security and checked for any other _delinquents_ in our staff. We had no idea that _Kouga Wolfe _was actually an identity thief and a dangerous criminal, posing as an employee at _NaraCo Inc.

Please accept the check enclosed in this envelope as an apology, enlisted to:  
Inuyasha Taisho 

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Taiji

Miroku Okido

_Once again, we hope you have an enjoyable stay in Hawaii, and we assure you that_**this** **will not happen again.**

_Thank you,_

_Kanna,_

_NaraCo Inc._

"Wow…" Sango muttered, and looked up, "This is a bit extreme, isn't it?"

The boy shrugged. "Not really. I think it's a pretty good excuse to give us money."

"Mmm."

"Mmm?"

"Well," she said, fingering the gold letters that spelled 'NaraCo Inc.' absentmindedly, "doesn't it just sound a bit…_suspicious_…to you?"

"Suspicious?"

"Eh. Never mind…" she sighed. "How's Inuyasha?"

Miroku took her juice from her, earning himself a half-hearted glare. "Still sulking in his room. Hasn't come out since we returned."

"Oh…" Sango got a bleak look on her face, "You know…that was damn surprising—what happened yesterday, on the boat."

Miroku took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, and I thought I knew him so well, you know? After five years…" he rested his chin on his hand. "What about Kagome?"

"I dunno…she's okay now, but still kind of tired. I didn't tell her about Inuyasha…she thinks Kouga's dead because he drowned when he lost his footing and fell off the boat."

She looked up guiltily through her bangs at him. "I feel bad."

Miroku couldn't help but notice how cute she looked like that, and he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She gave him an inquisitive look, and he grinned.

"Don't. We're only saving our own skins."

She smiled, reached up and traced a finger down his jaw line, noticing how perfectly sculpted it was. She leaned in, and Miroku's breath caught, thinking she was going to kiss him again. But she just laughed and flicked his nose playfully before snatching her orange juice back from him.

"You're such a sap." He frowned and she laughed again, then got up to rinse her glass.

**------------------------------------**

'How is she feeling?' 

He was dying to know, not that he would actually check. He felt like she somehow _knew _about the whole beach incident—even if she _had _been unconscious—and that made him feel…unusually embarrassed. Shaking the sense off, Inuyasha stretched across the beige comforter and stared at the pink jewel for what was the millionth time. Why the hell was it _glowing_?

For the first time in his life, he desperately wished the old hag were here to explain it to him. He sighed and ran his fingers across the surface, then got up and locked the door securely.

After he made sure that no one could walk in on him, he clutched the jewel to his heart, and closed his eyes.

A radiant flash of white light exploded in the room, dulling the bed, the chair, and all the other objects in it. It cleared, and a newly transformed half-demon Inuyasha stood there.

He groaned, rubbing the sore dog-ears resting on top of his head, and twitched them about. Finally, some air for his poor ears.

Luckily, he never had to turn fully human—a state where he felt incredibly weak—except at new moon, when his demon powers waned fully without his control. Thankfully, the new moon had just passed the day before he had left on this trip. He had retired early like he always did on those nights, complaining to Miroku that he was incredibly tired, and sat in his room alone, clutching Tetsusaiga. The sword always gave him comfort, even though it just seemed like a rusty old katana to anyone else. Nobody else knew that the sword had won him many battles against both strong demons and human, and used to belong to his father.

The Shikon allowed him to hide his most unusual youkai features, like his ears, fangs, and claws, without transforming him completely. He still had his acute sense of hearing and smell, as well as his silver hair and amber eyes—which he had gotten many awed and curious looks for—but he lost some of his strength.

Although he felt most comfortable in his hanyou state, it was also a condition where he most despised himself.

When he was but a child, before he had found the half of the Shikon no Tama, he hadn't known how to hide those attributes.

He had gotten harassed wherever he had ventured, despised by youkai and human alike. Like it was his fucking fault. Many a time, children and even grown men had beat him with rocks and other hard objects, calling him hurtful names like 'dirty half-breed', and 'filthy mutt'. He hadn't really understood them, yet he found them piercing his young and innocent heart. Those names brought so many tears out of him on cold nights, where he just hugged himself and called for his mama who he knew would never come and find him…for she was dead.

So much for the playground saying, "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me…"

It was an incredibly long time ago, but it still plagued him—deeply.

He snarled, trying to keep his voice low, and dug his claws in the bedspread. What the fuck was _up_ with all these stupid memories? First Kikyou, and now…this! What was next, remembering times with his mother?

'…_Shit.'_

There was a hesitant knock on the door, and he jumped, startled out of his wits. After a couple of sniffs, and with his enhanced sense of smell, he recognized Kagome's sweet scent, and he scrambled around, trying to find the jewel to revert back into his semi-human form.

"Inuyasha?"

"Just a second!" he called out hurriedly, "I'm…uh…I'm changing!" Well, it wasn't a complete lie….

There was a pause. "Okay."

He tried to hide the big burst of pale light as much as he could by trying to dim it with the light from his window. Transformed once more, he opened the door to find a still-pale Kagome, leaning on the doorframe for support. It was obvious she was still incredibly tired from yesterday's events.

He scowled. "What're you doing up, wench? Go back to bed!"

She sighed and waved him off, stumbling into his room. "I need to talk to you, I—" she yelped as she tripped on one of his random pieces of clothing on the floor. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her waist, and helped her stand, leading her to the bed where she could sit. "Clumsy baka…" he scolded, and she smiled weakly.

He sat across her, crouching on the floor. "So, what'd you want?"

She ran her fingers across his comforter, not meeting his eyes, and frowned at the tears in the soft material. "How'd these get here?"

"Ehh…" he fumbled for a response, "scissors accident."

She gave him an odd look. "Scissors?"

"Keh. I was trimming my nails and they…fell."

"O-okay…"

He snorted. "Listen, wench. Are you going to ask me a question or not?"

"Well, not exactly a _question_," she hesitated, still not looking him in the eye, "it's more of a…thanks."

"A thanks?"

"Yeah…" she glanced down at him, and smiled faintly. "Thanks for saving me yesterday."

"Well what was I supposed to do, wench? Just stand there and let you drown?"

She shook her head, and looked away from him again. He didn't know why, but it was killing him to see her so cautious and…_shy _around him. What happened to the bitchy, yelling Kagome he had first encountered? He shuddered, not quite understanding his own feelings. _'Keh. What do I care? I'm probably never going to see her again after this vacation…' _he somewhat assured himself.

"No," she spoke up again, "it was much more than that. I mean, Sango said she would go, and you insisted, and you in no way had to, and—"

"Wench," he interrupted, and there was a hint of frostiness in his tone. "I'm not as cold as you think I am."

She looked up at him in irate horror. "I never _said_ that! I was _thanking_ you, you jerk! I mean, _I _never go around calling _you_ mean names and insulting you whenever I see you! If you won't accept a simple _thanks_—" she got up angrily—forgetting how exhausted she still was—then stumbled as her head started spinning like mad.

Two strong arms caught her…again. She gazed up at Inuyasha, unintentionally leaning on him, her chin at his chest. His expression had softened, and she felt a light flush creep up her neck. They stood like that for a while, gazes locked on each other.

She almost gasped as those resplendent amber orbs focused on hers. They were so beautiful, like melted pools of gold, and she couldn't pull away. She opened her mouth to tell him to let go, but nothing came out.

He was looking at her so intensely. Why?

He seemed to be studying her, and his gaze flicked to her lips. Her blush darkened. Why was he looking at her like that?

She stepped back nervously, and gave him a tepid smile. "Um…thanks again I think I'll just go…rest some more." She closed the door with a click, leaving him standing there, holding nothing but air.

He blinked. Was he just about to kiss her? He shook his head and ran a hand through his silver locks, not understanding what was going _on_ with him. Every time they tried to talk to each other, these sorts of things kept on happening…

He couldn't help but feel _dirty_ when he thought of the idea of them actually kissing. It wasn't that he would _mind_, he just felt like he was betraying Kikyou…

_"Kikyou," he whispered, touching her cheek, "I will always love only you…"_

Damn Kagome. It was all her _fault_. He growled, knowing full and well she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He needed a drink.

**------------------------------------**

Kagome felt like screaming and pounding her fists against the wall, but she just sighed. Long and deep.

It had happened _again_! When she was leaning on him…

'He looked like he was about to kiss me…' 

And she turned away. Why, was she afraid? Was she afraid that something would actually happen between them?

"N-no!" she said aloud, trying to deny the feelings that were coursing through her. It…it didn't mean anything. He wasn't going to kiss her. It was just her imagination. Yeah, just her imagination.

"Ugh…" she rubbed her aching head. Too much thinking. It was draining out more of her already little energy.

She needed a nap.

**------------------------------------**

"It's fortunate."

"Excuse me?"

He turned in his swivel chair toward Kanna. "It's fortunate that the wolf bastard got killed."

She raised an inquiring eyebrow. "If I may ask, sir. How so?"

Naraku just smirked quietly, turning back around to gaze out the enormous window located in his office. His secretary was sorting through various letters from hoaxed, angry companies, as well as pleas of mercy for companies that owed debt to him—the latter of the two were more common. Now, however, she was staring at the back of the man's head questioningly.

"Well, it never actually occurred to me that subject one would wear the jewel on his neck. The plan was to kill subjects one, three, and four, and then to extract information from subject two on the whereabouts of the jewel, was it not?"

She nodded, still a bit unsure to where this was going. "Yes, sir, it was."

"Well, while that useless Kouga fucked up the whole mission, he actually did us a favor. Now we know that we need to capture _both _of them. If we had killed subject one, we would have lost one half of the artifact. You understand?"

The white-haired lady let out a quiet, "I understand," and returned filing through the large pile of postage.

"Oh, Kanna…" Naraku said softly, turning the woman's attention back to him once more, "If I learn that anyone else has found about this whole arrangement, your head will be on the stake…" he folded his hands under his chin, "as well as your family."

There was silence, and his assistant bowed in understanding, though her face had paled to an even whiter hue. She didn't doubt him for a second.

**------------------------------------**

"Two hundred…in US dollars!" Inuyasha whistled, "that's like, about twenty-two thousand yen!"

Miroku grinned broadly. "I know, isn't it awesome?"

The silver-hair boy scowled slightly, "Well, it's still not enough. Four hundred bucks is plenty far away from a good apartment room."

"Yeah, but it's a start." His friend shrugged, then suddenly got serious. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm, to which the boy gave him a surprised look. "Hey, 'Yasha," he whispered under his breath, "about yesterday…"

Inuyasha growled and jerked his arm away. "What _about_ yesterday?" he growled menacingly.

"Ehh, nothing, nothing!" The boy quickly covered up, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

Inuyasha glared at him suspiciously for a while, then looked at the TV blaring in the background, "What do you want?" he asked grudgingly.

Miroku looked down, still unsure if he was going to rip his head off or not, but continued uncertainly, "How…how come you never told me?"

There was silence only filled by the infomercial on the television, displaying a set of knives that supposedly "sliced, shredded, and chopped three times better than your original blade!"

"Nobody ever…accepted me like that."

Miroku looked up to meet Inuyasha's golden stare. "That's not true, 'Yasha," he said quietly, "I…I would have."

Inuyasha looked away, feeling a bit shameful. "Yeah, right." He muttered, "How could you when even _Kikyou_ hadn't all the way."

"What?" Miroku's eyes widened, "she didn't? But—"

"Forget it, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered harshly, "I'm not telling you anymore."

He got up and trudged out of the living room, and Miroku called after him.

"You can't keep all these secrets inside you forever, Inuyasha!"

"Watch me." The boy he was talking to grumbled

--

A/N: Yeah, Short chapter. I'm having a major case of writing block XP that and I'm going to be quite busy with all the back-to-school crap soon. So thanks for your patience

Oh, and don't forget!

**65** reviews (**70 **for FF . net ): chapter

**90 **reviews : fluffy _and_ long chapter

**110 **reviews: lemon _and _fluff _and _long chapter

(XD yeah right)


	14. These Strange Feelings

A/N: First off, I would like to say that I didn't update for a while because I was incredibly busy and had a bit of writers block…I wasn't being picky.

Second of all: Wow. You guys actually did it! snif you love me! You really love me! Virtual cookies for all!

And because I love you guys too () I added some ffuff…fulkff…flufuf…Gah _FLUFF_!

(stupid typing…)

but…

--

**.These Strange Feelings.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I win!"

Kagome huffed and downed her now-cold hot chocolate. "You cheated."

"Nuh-uh," Sango denied, "you just really suck at this game."

Her friend made a noise that sounded suspiciously like Inuyasha's "Keh."

Sango gave her a disbelieving look, and then all of a sudden started to giggle uncontrollably.

Kagome observed her hysterical friend curiously. "What?"

Sango continued laughing, clutching her sides to keep them from splitting. "It's just," she giggled, wiping a tear from her eye, "you sounded exactly like Inuyasha!"

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened, "I did not!" she hastily objected.

"Yeah, you did! You've been around him too much, and it's only been a week!"

Kagome stuck her tongue at the laughing girl, then got up to rinse her mug, all the time trying to ignore her continuous teasing.

She smiled slightly as she turned on the hot water. The last couple of days had gone pretty much well, strangely enough. No drunken proclamations, attempted kidnaps, or weird letters from bizarre companies.

On Day one, they had gone to the beach again—the public one this time—and had…_enjoyed_ themselves. Even Inuyasha had appeared to be in a good mood. He had actually _laughed_ a couple of times, (something that he did very rarely, or so Miroku whispered to them later on), and he hadn't called her a "bitch" for quite a while.

On Day two, they had toured most of the island, and had eaten at a tropical restaurant (which had some meals with odd, unidentified ingredients…).

Miroku and Sango had become a little more open to each other, and a bit more snuggly than they needed to be (except when Miroku pawed her rear—a habit he still hadn't given up).

Kagome had found some really nice necklaces and other trinkets of the sort in one of the souvenir shops, accompanied by Sango, yelled at by the two impatient boys waiting outside. And her and Inuyasha hadn't fought once—unless you counted the endless simmering arguments they had over, well…everything.

Maybe this vacation could turn out to be worth it after all…

Yet for some reason she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to a certain silver-haired boy. A certain rude, insensitive silver-haired boy that was coated in a layer of secrets thicker than his dense skull. And that was indeed saying something

She frowned, rinsing her cup and setting it in the dishwasher. Now, whenever he entered a room she too occupied, her heart leapt and her stomach fluttered.

If they were the only ones in the room, she even felt a bit faint. They were strange, unusual feelings, ones that she had never felt before. What the heck did they _mean_?

"—And you know, it's kind of weird if you ask me."

Kagome shook her head, trying to bring herself back into focus. She looked up from the sink to meet Sango's eyes, which were observing her thoughtfully.

"Huh?" She asked, not having any idea about what she was just told.

Sango pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "What I'm _saying,_" she said, somewhat irritated from her friend's lack of attention, "is that you _like_ Inuyasha. Simple."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gave Sango a suspicious look. "Why do you say that?"

"_Please_, Kags. I notice you always stop whatever you're doing when he walks past you, and stare pathetically at him even after he's long gone. I can practically see you turning into slush. It's in your eyes." She traced a square tile on the kitchen counter, "And you said you hated him…" she mumbled skeptically.

Well, no beating around the bush, then. "Then you're seeing things," Kagome told her a bit too coolly, and stalked out of the kitchen.

**------------------------------------**

'_Why does it sound more serious when she says it so bluntly?' _

Kagome made a frustrated noise and hit her spongy hotel pillow. She didn't _like_ him…he was just a friend. Nothing more. How close could you get to a person you've only known for a week and a half?

'_What about Miroku and Sango?' _her mind challenged her, _'they're plenty _close_…'_

'_Shut up.' _She snapped at herself, _'They're different. I've…I've never even been _kissed_ before…'_

'_So that's why you don't understand your feelings. You care about him.'_

'_I do not!'_ she sighed, feeling pathetic and a bit crazy for arguing with herself.

'_Think about it. He saved your life. Would you do the same?' _The little voice in her head piped up again.

'Of course I would…what other choice would I have?' 

'_What if you found out he was going to die?'_

She pressed a hand to her heart, noticing that just the idea of it scared her. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow.

'_Nothing…nothing will happen. I'll probably never see him again after this.'_ She ran a hand through her hair. _'What's going on with me…?'_

A clinking noise startled her, and she leaned over her bed to see what had made it. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth when she found out what it was.

Her half of the Shikon no Tama was…moving. Seeming to be propelled by little bursts of light, it leapt off the ground a couple of times, and landed back on the floor, creating the clinking sound. It vibrated, and little wisps of pallid luminance exploded from its pink depths.

She reached out a trembling hand to pick it up. As soon as her fingers made contact with the object, it ceased in its movements and seemed to go still.

She stared at it in wonder.

**_...flashback..._**

_"Kagome, you know what this is, right?"_

_A raven-haired girl that appeared to be about nine years nodded slowly. "The Shikon no…Tama, right?" she mumbled a bit uncertainly._

_Her grandmother smiled. "You're absolutely right." Even in her incredibly weak state, her ancient eyes twinkled with the simple joy and sorrow of enjoying one's last moments on earth. _

"_It's a bit soon, but…it might even be too late."_

_The child now shook her head, desperate tears sprouting from her youthful chocolate eyes. "No gramma! You'll be fine, you'll get better!" she pleaded, trying more to reassure herself than the weakened woman in front of her._

_Her grandmother smiled again, this time a somber one. "Kagome, my darling. This jewel is your fortune." She clutched her granddaughter's small hand in her limp, pale ones, reaching from her place under the covers._

_Little Kagome looked down, and squeezed her grandmother's hands. They were so ancient and frail looking, covered with veins and wrinkles, as well as the light brown spots that displayed one's elderliness. She sniffed, and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Sh-sh," The elderly woman soothed, wiping them away with a bony finger. "Don't cry, my child. Listen, and let me tell you about the jewel. It's incredibly important."_

_The child looked up quickly, and stared into her grandmother's knowledge-filled eyes, listening for all her life's worth. _

"_Kagome," the old lady took a deep breath, "you come from a long line of mikos, and you know that. This artifact, however, was kept for you. It was passed down from the earliest miko in our heritage, all the way to you. It was requested by her, being the first priestess. She saw you in a vision, and described you to everyone, told everyone to keep it until someone like you came along. Thus, the jewel was held, and when you were born, we just _knew_ it was you." Tears streamed down her bony chee,. "You…you fit the description perfectly, and—"a choked sob escaped her, "—I saw Midoriko in my dream, telling me you were the one._

" _Take care of it… your mother can explain the rest to you." she closed her eyes, completely exhausted._

_The child's eyes were curious, "Explain what, gramma?" she asked, "Does it do something?"_

_No movement came from the old woman, and it took a while for Kagome to realize she wouldn't be moving ever again. _

**_...end flashback..._**

She heaved a sigh. More death flashbacks.

Nevertheless, her mother had explained the whole soul mate thing to her after four years had passed since her grandmother's death.

Of course, she had thought it was completely bogus.

But now, she wasn't so sure. Kagome closed her hands around the small crystal and was surprised to feel such warmth emancipating from it.

She sucked her breath in sharply. _'Inuyasha's jewel…it was also cut in half…'_ at the time, she had thought that it was merely a replica of the original one, but…her half had never acted like this in front of _other_ copies of the precious gem.

Anxiety began to fill her insides, creating quite an unpleasant feeling of nausea within her. She clutched her stomach, feeling like she was about to throw up. Instead she moaned and fell over on the beige comforter. The Shikon rolled out of her hand, to land on the floor, to shine brilliantly again.

**ooo**

_It was dark, so dark._

"H-hello?"

_She fell to the floor and groped her way around, feeling only cold, smooth marble-like ground under her. She shivered. It was so cold._

_She tried calling out again. _

"Hello? Anyone there?"

_Her cries were met with painful silence, seeming to tease her with its aching sense of loneliness. _

_Then suddenly, she became aware of a warmth overcoming her. The bleak aura of obscurity vanished, to be replaced by a comforting, yet still cloudy environment. _

_She felt arms enclose her, felt a whisper tickle her ear._

"Kagome…"

**ooo**

She woke up with a start, feeling incredibly suffocated. She put her hands to her eyes and choked out a strangled sob.

_Now_ she had a reason for feeling like this.

There was nothing she could do about fate.

She had never felt so helpless, so weak. She could run miles and miles away, but would just end up where she started.

She loved him.

Hadn't he stolen her heart the first day she had met him? Even with his awful manners and rude obscenities, hadn't she felt a strong bond to him?

There was nothing she could do about it.

_You can't help who you fall in love with._

It wasn't that she didn't want to fall in love with him—it was just…she felt so powerless.

'Does he feel the same way?' 

The jewel lying on the floor throbbed, and she felt a sudden ache to be with him, to burrow inside his arms, to keep him forever…with her.

Why _now_?

The raven-haired girl flopped back on her bed; weary from the constant mental battles her mind was fighting.

_Go be with him._

'But what if he rejects me?' 

_Baka. He obviously feels the same way you do. It's _both_ of your destinies, isn't it?_

She sat up, and tears streamed down her soft, pale cheeks.

'_Yes…it is.'_

And as if propelled by an invisible force, she leapt off the bed, ran to her bedroom door, and flung it open.

She half-sobbed, half-screamed.

"**_Inuyasha!_**"

Miroku and Sango weren't at home, so it seemed.

His door opened, and he peeked his head out. "What?" he asked, an annoyed yet a bit worried look on his face.

She whimpered, and fell on her knees, full out crying now.

The silver-haired boy approached her cautiously, and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, concern leaking out of the strong barriers in his amber hues.

She looked up at him, and he stared back at her tear-streaked face.

"Is it true?" She whispered.

His eyes widened. "Nani?"

Her bangs hid her eyes as she took an object out of her pocket and showed it to him. "Is it true?"

Inuyasha gasped and took a step back.

"No…no way." He murmured, a hint of alarm in his voice, "Impossible…fucking impossible…"

Kagome glared at him through tear filled eyes. "You're disappointed, aren't you?" she said harshly.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No…it's just…" he looked down at her, not knowing what to do, "…so surprising…so surprising for it to be someone that looks so much like…Kikyou."

He slowly leaned down, cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her.

She gasped against his mouth as another surge of need rushed through her, and threw her arms around his neck. He also fell down on his knees, and embraced her frail, shuddering form. She held him close to her, desperately, helplessly.

'_This is my fate…'_

Electricity seemed to spark through their bodies, filling each of them with a sense of euphoria. And for one moment, just for one moment, she believed that she had actually found someone that cared about her, someone she could hold forever, someone she could _love_ forever.

'But…' 

She abruptly pulled away, suddenly angry

'_I'm wrong.'_

"You don't know me, do you? You're just kissing me, believing I'm…_Kikyou_, aren't you?"

He drew back. "Kagome…"

She waved her hand for him to stop. "No, Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it. I just…I just want to be alone right now."

The silver-haired boy reached to touch her arm, but she flinched away like he had scalded her. With a last tearful look into his eyes, she ran out of the living room and outside the hotel room, slamming the front door.

He stood there, incredibly confused. Then he noticed the half of the Shikon lying on the floor, forgotten. He put a finger on it, and then jerked it back. The fucking thing had _burnt_ him.

'It can only be touched by her…' 

Why was this so confusing? He rubbed his head, knowing it was a big mistake to tell her she looked like Kikyou so much. Of course she would take it the wrong way.

He sighed. Soconfusing….

He couldn't understand why that just moments ago, just mere _seconds_ before she slammed open her door and cried out his name, he had felt…desire. He had…wanted her. He hadn't comprehended it, and tried to bury his feelings.

Now he knew why.

She rested against a bleached boulder, out of breath from running blindly for so long. Her feet, still bare, scuffed the cool sand, and she gazed out at the ocean.

Three seagulls fought in the air, knocking each other down with dive-bombs and angry squawks. A child played with a kite, trying to get it in the air but failing miserably. He plopped down on the shore, crestfallen. His mother came up behind him, and put her arms around him in a maternal embrace. The boy leaned back on her chest and closed his eyes, the kite forgotten. There was a sad beauty about it all.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she rested her head on her knees. She sniffled, and felt pathetic.

'_Fate can't be controlled, but emotions can.'_

She was wrong about the jewel making him feel the same way. Maybe it had only worked for her. She had never loved a man before…she didn't even know what love was.

Did she?

--A/N: …but it's angsty fluff.

I didn't really like this chapter, but oh well. Everything _will_ make sense, so don't worry

And **Kurimusonchishio**, I hope that answered your question about the jewel!

**Reviewed By:** LunarAlchemist MediaMiner Member **On:** August 16, 2005 21:13 CDT  
**Comment/Review:**  
_Wow, now you're bribing people for reviews? This is a whole new level of desperation... tsk tsk. I am, however, still enjoying your story very much, so I am continuing to review. As long as you keep updating, then I'll still review and tell you what a great writer you are. :-) There... have I fed your ego enough for today:-P_

I was a bit offended by your comment. I appreciate reviews a lot, of course, but my requests for reviews were meant to be taken jokingly, not as desperate pleas for publicity. Thanks about the great writer part, but I really don't want to be seen as a hopeless person that needs attention. Reviews give me motivation, that's all.

And thank you everyone that reviewed

Oh, and btw… this chapter _may_ be revised… so yeah.


	15. Only

A/N: so what is UP with sadistic teachers, anyways? Only the 3rd day of school, and our Spanish teacher decides to give us a sixty-five word vocab quiz Oo ….And oh, don't even let me _start _on my math teacher. Gack.

Currently, my interest in Inuyasha has been wavering ever since I discovered "Gravitation" (oh, shonen-ai goodness X3) but I'm probably going to finish this fic. Don't know how many chapters, but I know how annoying it is to see a wonderful fic(not talking about mine XD) uncompleted. IT DRIVES ME _NUTS_.

Yeah, anyways, eenjoy!

And be happy, I'm ditching Spanish and math studying for this XD

--

Chapter 15

**_----_**

**Only**

**_----_**

****

****

She sung some arbitrary lyrics of a random song under her breath. She fingered some cheap overpriced t-shirts, and examined their ridiculous designs. Her feet, still bare, still sandy, received odd gazes from fellow shoppers and tourists, as well as the pudgy, middle-aged native storeowner. Her hair, disheveled by the harsh wind from the ocean, fell softly about her shoulders. It also contained particles of sand from when she had been lying down on the beach. Her clothes had a fine layer of dust on them, turning her red tank top a shade lighter.

She took no notice of the shameless staring of the other occupants in the small, stuffed shop. The storeowner watched her from the top of his magazine, discerning her as a homeless person, or someone that had been thrown out of somewhere. None of his concern, but he was uncomfortable with her in his shop, afraid she was going to steal his merchandise, or something of the sort. A random shopper snorted as he passed her, a look of scorn on his wrinkled face because of her disarrayed appearance.

She still took no notice.

Her mind was too occupied.

Who knew where her half of the jewel was, now? Maybe it had dropped out of her jeans pocket while she was running, maybe she had left it somewhere in the hotel room.

Who really cared?

It didn't work, so what good was it? Heirloom, shmerloom, whatever.

Everything was so _baffling_.

A stout American couple gave her disdainful looks while trying to get around her to reach the shirt section. The raven-haired girl in front of them stood rooted to her spot, unintentionally preventing them entry. Her eyes were closed, shielding her beautiful russet hues from the rest of the world. Her cherry-red lips pursed, not parting to even mumble a quiet sorry for blocking the couple's path. Her bangs fell upon her forehead, and as she lifted her head, grains of yellow-white sand fell from them, over her eyes.

The American two-some had got enough of her unintended impoliteness, and angrily pushed past her to gain access to the low-grade yet high-priced Hawaiian shirts.

Yet she still took no notice, and fell on the floor to rest, cross-legged.

What did it all _mean_?

The owner, finally taking pity on her after he had checked in the American couple's twenty-two Hawaiian shirts, walked up behind her and put a heavy hand on her petite, sand covered shoulder.

"_Aloha auinalâ_," he greeted hesitantly in Hawaiian, "_**O wai kou inoa, **keiki_?"

The girl lifted her head, giving him a blank look. "I don't speak Hawaiian." She said quietly.

"Sorry." The plump man cleared his throat, "What's your name, child?"

She blinked, seeming to finally wake up to her surroundings. She looked around the store, as if realizing for the first time where she was, and ran a hand through her sand-filled bangs. Tears popped up from some hidden spring, and she couldn't stop the sob that racked her insides.

And it was all because of _him_!

The storeowner looked surprised, yet still didn't lift his hand off her shoulder. "Are you all right, _keiki_?"

She put a hand to her heart, and nodded weakly, looking the elder man in the eye. "Kagome," she whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome," she repeated, touching her hair, trying to get the sand out of it, "ano…that's my name."

"Oh. Well, _aloha_, Kagome. Is everything all right?"

'_No, nothing is all right. The guy I thought I would never meet, but I did all because of a stupid jewel my grandmother gave me, claiming the other half belonged to my "soul mate" turned me down, even though there was all this shit about it being _destiny, fate,_ and _fortune_, and I'll probably never even _know_ what love is, or how it feels like to be loved, and it's all a bunch of pure, utter, garbage!' _

"Yes, thank you," she smiled tepidly at the older man, "everything is fine."

The storeowner lifted an eyebrow. "_Oia_? It doesn't seem that way to me, Kagome."

The small woman's shoulders slightly slumped. "Hai." She murmured, "How can you tell?"

The man laughed a hearty laugh, one that seemed to come from the depths of his chest, loud and full. "Well, Kagome," he chuckled, "if you have lived life like I have, acting father to many children, you learn to read faces. And it's a pleasure to read one as beautiful as yours!" he laughed again when she blushed slightly.

His cheeriness was contagious, and she soon found herself grinning with him, and by the end of their conversation, one thought had entered and stuck in her mind: _Screw him_.

**_-------------------_**

"So where _is_ she?" Sango demanded, incredibly furious. "_**You **_drove her away, didn't you?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "I didn't do a fucking thing."

Sango scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of _course_ you didn't." Miroku, standing in the background, watched the quarrel with interest.

"What about _you_?" The silver-haired man retorted, still glowering at her, "_you_ weren't fucking home when she was upset, you didn't even tell her where you were _going_! Instead you went to go screw around with the stupid lecher!" his fists were clenched at his sides, and he was shouting as he continued, "did you even fucking _think _about how she was feeling this whole_ week_? _I_ don't even know her that well, _but I can fucking _tell_ if she's _upset"

A horrified look settled on Sango's features, and tears pooled in her dark brown eyes. "She…she told me everything was fine…" she whispered, put her hands to her face, and choked back a sob.

"Of course she would say everything's fine!" Inuyasha continued, ignoring the girl's sudden upset, "She doesn't want to worry you! You, being her best friend, you _have _to tell if she's lying or not, you—"

"I think that's enough, Inuyasha," Miroku cut in firmly, putting a hand on Sango's trembling shoulder. "Instead of standing here and arguing, we should go find her. We only have four days left here, after all."

A sudden _**BANG **_to their right diverted them from further discussion. Sango screamed as huge chunks of gravel started to collapse upon their heads, crumbling like dust. Huge clouds of smoke erupted, covering everything in a dark, suffocating fog. It was hard to see, yet alone breathe.

Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed Miroku, who was holding on to her protectively, and dove for cover. Huddling under the dining table, the group waited for the explosion to subside. It didn't help that they were starting to feel a bit lightheaded. The air smelled funny, like someone had added a certain damp odor to it, thickening it, and making simply taking in air a difficult task.

Inuyasha struggled to keep his eyes open, clutching the jewel around his neck with a fierceness he wouldn't let go even in his death.

A name entered his mind.

'_Kagome.'_

The last thing he remembered before obscurity overtook him was a dark figure, holding something that appeared to be a handkerchief.

The handkerchief was pressed to his mouth and nose, and then everything went blank.

**_-------------------_**

He smirked. "Shame. It was a nice room."

His assistant's eyes were serious as he surveyed the damage inflicted upon the area from the computer screen. He pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose, and turned to acknowledge his boss.

"The team's been sent in, sir."

"Excellent."

**_-------------------_**

"So, Kagome," the Hawaiian storeowner finished, "you don't live forever, and as we say; 'pick the coconuts when they are still ripe – enjoy life.'" He gave her one more warm smile, and she returned it as she shook his hand, standing up off the floor of the small shop.

"Thank you, sir. I feel a lot better now."

The man laughed, "It's my pleasure_. Mâlama pono, _Kagome_. E noho me ka hauoli_!"

She was at the entrance of the store when she turned back, and grinned. "_Mahalo. E pili mau nâ pômaikai me oe._" She answered in his language, and beamed when he gave her an astonished yet impressed look.

He chuckled again. "_Me oe pû_."

'_I can continue my life without him; who said I needed him? I'll ask Sango to set me up with another guy when we get back. It'll be easy, so easy!' _Her spirits were lifted considerably as she took one last walk along the beach, kicking the sand and laughing as it showered down upon her. First thing, she'd go home and take a nice, long bath. Then she would go out for dinner with Sango and the rest—she could still be Inuyasha's friend—and have a good time.

When it was over, she'd go back to Japan, and meet someone new. Maybe she'd even come across Hojo again! She'd actually get serious with a nice guy, and maybe even start a family! She grinned, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while.

Why had she _ever_ bothered herself, worrying about something as silly as _destiny_? She shook her head and laughed again, feeling ridiculous. Maybe she was actually starting to see things _right_ for once in a while.

Or maybe she was just going crazy. Who knew?

**ooo**

Upon first sight of the hotel, she froze. Something was wrong, deadly wrong. Smoke was pouring out of the balcony. _Their_ balcony.

Her eyes widened, and she took a shaky step back. Firemen, clad in yellow and black uniform, hosed down the smoldering hotel floor, standing on an extended ladder reaching from the fire engine. No doubt that everything she had in there was extinguished. She gasped hoarsely.

'_The Shikon…'_

A strangled sob tore from her throat, and she knew, then and there, that this wasn't some sort of a "dream vacation". It was a nightmare.

So she did the only thing she knew.

She ran. Ran to the beach, ran across the shore, ran in the freezing sand, made cold by lack of sunshine. The sun was setting. Nobody was there, not a single soul. Even the seagulls had seemed to fancy another beach, as not even one bird was lazily gliding across the now-orange sky.

The sun was almost gone when the first shot rang out. It grazed her shoulder, and she cried out in pain as she lost her balance and fell.

She fell down, down, and hit the rough sand, and it scratched her arms with its coarse grains. A thin stream of blood wet her tank top, and she tried frantically to get up, to continue running. To continue escaping.

Then the second shot rang out.

And everything went still.

--

A/N: … Oh dear. Is it good to listen to creepy alternative music when you write fanfics? Things have definitely twisted in this story cause of them xD

Hope my Hawaiian translations were accurate – I'm not that much of an expert :3 but I had a lot of fun using them

Oh yeah, and remember, Kags is Japanese, but let's say in this fic she took lessons for English, and so did the rest of them (somehow), but yeah, that's why you might be seeing 'Hai', instead of 'yes', and 'ano' instead of 'um'. _Comprende? _(XP Spanish)

**_Aloha 'auinalâ:_ **Good Afternoon

**_O wai kou inoa_**: What's your name

_**Keiki:** _Child

_**Oia:** _Really?

_**Mâlama pono:** _Best wishes

_**E noho me ka hauol**: _Be happy

_**Mahalo. E pili mau nâ pômaikai me oe**_: Thanks. May you always have good fortune.

_**Me oe pû**_: Same to you.


	16. The Smell of Chaos

A/N: Badumdumdum… well, here's another chapter of the exciting story known as "An Unforgettable Vacation!" waits for cheering crowd

Random loner in back of audience: YEAH! HELL YEAH! OH YEAH! KEEP 'EM COMNG BABY! YEAAH!

YEAH! Rock on!

--

**Chapter 16**

-

**The Smell of Chaos**

**-**

**--**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOMEWHAT DISTURBING SEXUAL CONTENT. **(Oh well. You'll live.)

**_--_**

"Are they awake yet?"

"Of course not, idiot. You don't wake up from H-32 gas that easily."

Creak of an open door. "Oi. Bad news…"

"What is it now, Kashi?"

"One of the halves is located on subject two. The other…well, we couldn't find it."

"_What?_"

"Chief says it could still be stuck at the charge base."

"But we fucking blew that place up!"

Silence.

"Never fucking_ mind_. Someone find out a way to stall Boss, and I'll go and search!"

"Right."

"Hai."

Groan. He opened his eyes, feeling unbelievably groggy. Trying to rub his face with a free hand, he found out he didn't even _have_ a free hand. Both of his hands—as well as his ankles—were tied together with a pair of metal handcuffs. They were digging into his skin, and his wrists and feet were numb from the pressure. Something sharp was prodding his chest. The cot under him felt rough and was filthy.

Inuyasha wondered how the hell had gotten here and why he was lying on his stomach—his shirt and pants tattered and stained with black, on a dirty cot in the middle of a cell.

Oh yeah. They had gotten kidnapped, hadn't they?

He looked around his room, and let out a breath of relief to see Miroku and Sango in two other corners, each of them on identical, grimy cots. The relief was short-lived, however, when he noticed one of his friends were missing.

_'Kagome…_' 

He grunted, trying to get off his stomach and on his back. His silver hair pooled out behind him, tinged with the gray and black ashes from the explosion. As he switched his position, the object that had been poking him in the chest came into view, dangling from his neck. The Shikon half. No wonder he was still under the effects of the spell.

He didn't know what it was, but something inside him told him to hide it.

Flipping back onto his stomach, he grabbed the cord with his teeth, and tried to hide it under his torn shirt. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he made it look like he was just wearing a simple necklace—sort of.

"Inu…yasha?"

He turned his head so fast his neck cricked. "Oi, Miroku." He grimaced, and rolled his head around his shoulders, trying to ease the dull ache.

"Where the hell are we?"

He shrugged. "I was wondering the same thing. Some fucking vacation this turned out to be, eh?"

Miroku nodded, frowning. He turned to look over at Sango, then back to face the silver-haired boy across the room. "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha noted a deep pang of guilt wash through him. It would be all his fault if she was alone and lost somewhere right now. Well, anywhere was better than this cold, bleak chamber.

'_Kagome…I hope she's safe."_ He closed his eyes. _'She probably is. She's probably outside right now, far, far away from the hotel…out of harm's way.'_

_**------------------------**_

"Hey, wake up!"

Two blurry figures were in her face, confusing her. She shut her eyes, trying to convince herself that this was all a dream, that she'd wake up to the smell of breakfast and Sango yelling in her ear to get up. Somebody _was _yelling in her ear, but it definitely wasn't Sango.

"Hey, whore! I said _wake up!_" All of a sudden, she was shaken violently, and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as the rough hand brushed against her freshly injured shoulder.

The man grimaced as his hand got covered with Kagome's blood. He turned to his partner, "Get me some paper towels! Nobody told me the fucking whore was _bleeding_!" he snarled.

She was fully awake now, and terrified. She tried to move, and the sting of the bullet in her shoulder increased tenfold. Fortunately, the second shot had missed, and she had passed out of both exhaustion and shock. Though that didn't mean her poor shoulder wasn't currently suffering.

She bit her lip, clenched her teeth to stop herself from crying or screaming out in pain. It hurt so _much_.

Now she could see that the strange man in front of her had finished wiping his hands clean, and was giving her a fierce glare. He was in a gray business suit. His partner—also dressed the same—was holding a sleek leather case.

The first man—who was apparently the leader of the group—leaned forward, his face merely inches from her own. "Now…" he sneered, and his breath smelled heavily of cigarettes, "it appears miss princess doesn't have her half of the jewel with her. So then, where _is_ it?"

Kagome bit her lip, and looked away from his intense gaze. "I…I don't know," she whispered. It was only the truth. She had no idea where it was.

Before she was knew it, she was mercilessly slapped across the face. Now her cheek stung, too, adding even more agony to her already exhausted, aching body. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she tried to swallow them back by holding her breath and looking up.

"Don't play with me, you little wench." The man snarled, obviously pissed. "They didn't find it back in the hotel, and you were searched _thoroughly_,"—he smirked at her horrified glance—"so we know it's not on you."

He didn't receive an answer from her, and he turned to his partner in anger, "Haki! Take out instrument number 23-B!" he snapped. Kagome couldn't tell if he was drunk or high, or maybe both. That gleam in his eyes only added to her sense of dread.

His associate nodded and took out what appeared to be some sort of metal…pole. It was slick at the top, and shaped a bit like a candle.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she couldn't stop her choked sobs as she pleaded for them to stop, to let her go, that she had never done anything wrong, that she didn't deserve this.

The only replies she got were cold, cruel chuckles.

Then silence…followed by bloodcurdling screams of a woman in pure anguish barely heard through the soundproof silver walls.

**_------------------------_**

The door slammed of their cell slammed open, and Inuyasha let out an involuntary snarl of surprise. His demon nature was starting kick in, no doubt. If they found the jewel…

Well, to put it simply, all hell would break loose.

The man at the door didn't flinch at the strange, animalistic sound coming from the young man. He just held his Magnum at his side, ready to shoot if any of the three prisoners decided to move. Sango, who was still out, just slept quietly on her cot, her arms, like the others, decorated with numerous bruises and cuts from the explosion.

Miroku just glowered at the man, his violet eyes glittering with hatred. "Why are we here?" he asked, his voice strangely sounding cool and composed, despite the anger written all over his face.

The man didn't answer, just motioned with his gun for them to get up. The two male hostages sat up (for their feet were still tied together), backs straight, their glares unwavering. Sango just snored.

The man walked across the room, and poked Sango with his gun. "Get up." When there was no response from the poor, worn-out girl, he dug the gun into the side of her ribs and yelled louder, "I said_ get up_!"

"Hey!" yelled Miroku, "Leave her alone! Can't you tell she's still suffering from the goddamn gas? What-" Inuyasha shot him a look, and he wisely shut up.

The large man turned away from her, and smirked at the dark-haired boy, who was staring murder at him. Never looking away, he lifted the gun above his head, and fired it three times. The shots reverberated around the cold metal cell, and Sango awoke with a start. She let out a groan as the aftereffects of the sleeping gas hit her, and flopped back on the rough cot. The man grabbed her arm, and yanked her up.

Inuyasha could hear the grinding of Miroku's teeth as the young man tried to refrain from jumping the larger guy. It was lucky he didn't, because if he had, he would've just fallen down because of the cuffs held secure around his wrists and ankles, and possibly have gotten them into even more peril.

The man now picked up the poor girl, who yelped and gave the two boys a fearful look. Miroku gazed back helplessly at her, and Inuyasha looked down at the floor. A plan to get them out of there was already forming in his mind.

After Sango was taken out of the room, two more guards came and forcefully took the remaining captives to the interrogation room. The same room where Kagome was currently being "persuaded" to answer the questions she didn't have answers for.

**_------------------------_**

"Please…**_no more_**!" She shrieked, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The intense pain was suffocating her. She struggled against the man's arms, trying to get away, away, _away_. He didn't even budge. He was too strong, and she was thoroughly exhausted herself.

Kagome swallowed as she bit the inside of her cheek. What had she ever done _wrong_ to deserve all this?

What sort of merciless, cold, nasty beings _were_ these? Surely no sane, _ordinary_ human being could _smirk_ as he thrust a foot-long rod between a young virgin's legs, making her lose her purity as well as her pride. Surely no one with an _ounce_ of compassion in their heart could _laugh_ as blood pooled around her legs, a plea to die so the burning would stop written all over her face.

"Ready to tell us yet?" The man leered in her ear, as he held the rod at the base of her bleeding core, ready to enter her with it again. His partner was stroking himself through his pants, grinning stupidly.

She turned away, her cheeks flaming and her eyes red from all her crying. She took a deep shuddering breath.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice cracked and hoarse from screaming and sobbing. The man stepped back in surprise. Even his associate stopped his fondling to snap up his head and gape at her.

She was naked from the waist-down. Her hands, tied above her head, only added pressure to her injured shoulder. Blood trickled down her armpits, further soaking her tank top that was already drenched with sweat. Rivers of the crimson liquid ran ribbons around her thighs, dripping down to her ankles, staining the cold cement floor.

"Y-you do?" The man grabbed her shoulders and she for once, didn't flinch. She gazed back at him with clear brown eyes void of emotion.

With an impassive face, she told them.

"It's on the beach somewhere. I dropped it when I was shot."

**_------------------------_**

"Well, well, well. It seems Kashi and Hakanawa have done _so_ much better than the late Mr. Wolfe."

He walked up to each of the prisoners, and stared them full in the face. Each one of them looked away sharply with unhidden detestation.

Naraku smirked as he stopped in front of Inuyasha, and held the man's chin up to meet his eyes. His smirk grew as the striking golden hues in front of him hardened, glittered with rage. Flecks of red were starting to appear in his deep ebony pupils, going unnoticed by the boss.

"Inuyasha, no?" The older man kneeled, and traced a finger across the immobile prisoner's jaw. Inuyasha flinched and turned his head away.

Naraku's nail scraped against the silver-haired man's neck, touching the white cord around it. A ferocious growl erupted above him. The man unwisely paid no heed, and slowly slid it out from under his shirt, fingering the gleaming jewel.

'_It…it didn't burn him.'_ What about the time he had tried to touch Kagome's jewel…?

Even better.

Naraku grasped the necklace between his bony fingers, and with a sharp jerk, pulled it out.

A brilliant burst of light exploded in the cold gray room. It was so bright that everyone had to shield his or her eyes against the incredible white glow.

The flash subsided, and Naraku sat there, holding the jewel between his greedy fingers, a look of half-greed, half-shock on his pale face.

"It's mine…" He choked out, his voice gruff with excitement, "it's finally _mine_!"

He heard a snarl, and whipped his head up to see Inuyasha.

Only it wasn't the regular Inuyasha. His eyes had bled crimson, his pupils contracted and a strange azure color. He smirked, and one long, gleaming white fang poked out from beneath his lips.

This wasn't even half-demon Inuyasha. Oh no. This was full-demon Inuyasha. This was a carnivorous devil, his claws lengthy and finely honed, his eyes blazing, and his spirit craving blood, blood, and more blood.

He let out a monstrous roar, and lunged for the man holding the half of his jewel.

Naraku screamed as he crawled backwards on his heels, still on the floor. He clutched the jewel to his chest, and the two guards behind him charged at the enraged demon, syringes filled with tranquilizer in each of their hands.

Inuyasha snarled again, and broke out of his handcuffs as if they were made out of rice paper.

Claws cut through skin, drawing blood. They tore flesh apart, splattering it everywhere. Razor-sharp teeth crunched bones like crackers. The men screamed as their life drained out of them, their eyes losing their sheen as they crumpled in a heap, a permanent silent scream on their faces.

Inuyasha looked around, hungry for a stronger scent of death. He caught the gazes of his petrified friends, sitting up stiffly in their chairs.

Miroku and he exchanged gazes, and the Inu-youkai just turned away and sniffed, before bounding of the room by crashing the door open.

Naraku was nowhere to be found.

--

A/N: How was this chapter? Feedback is appreciated

Hey, anyone heard the song "Tear you Apart" by Shewants Revenge? It's not even out yet, but it's such an awesome song. Hell yeah.


	17. Animal Instinct

A/N:

Ahh…life has been hectic. I have _not _had time to update, so sorry to everyone that waited.

**Important**

All right. I understand that most of you were like "_WDF!11! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!1!1! OMG YOU EVIL BASTARD!111!1!one!"_ though some people decided to say it in a kinder way than others, while one or two just blurted out how my chapter sucked so much. God, people, have some patience. So it was unexpected, big whoop. That part where Kagome had gotten…(well, I don't know if I would call it _rape_, for the guy never actually had sex with her)…_unvirginized_ is actually quite an important part in the story.

Blah. I added horror, so all you stupid _prudes _would stay away. Stupid fuckers.

I'm thinking of making a sequel, because by the looks of it, this story is going to go well beyond a simple vacation.

Thanks to all the _encouraging_ people –peace- :3 you have my love.

To **Tas-NotLoggedIn** **… **was your review supposed to enrage me and make me give up writing forever because the love of your life looks like Kagome, and she might get raped one day? Sorry. I guess your plan backfired. I have to admit, I had a giggling fit when I read your review, and I'm flattered.

I was _not _high _or _drunk last chapter, and I'd like to send out an endearing message to those idiotic flamers:

FUCK YOU. I write what I want. So go shove your comments up your ass, because that's where they came from.

--

**Animal Instinct**

--

Why didn't anything make sense anymore?

All he could see was red. The red of the blood of his victims, the red fog he was in…the red of his rage. It was over him like a heavy cloak, turning everything thick and blurred. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but some strange scent was just drawing him closer…_closer_.

The scent was tinged with blood, but its most distinguishing feature was that it was laced with the bittersweet salt of tears, as well as a hint of…lavender.

He crashed from room to room, ripping apart anyone that was unfortunate enough to get in his way. The jewel halves were the last things on his mind. All he could think about was how he just _needed_ to get nearer to that aroma.

He landed in front of a solid silver chamber door, and started scraping at it with his extended claws. His face was twisted into a snarl, crimson eyes gleaming. A whine ripped from his throat, lost in all the growling.

He just _had to _get closer.

-------------------------------

Beads of sweat trickled down the man's tanned face as he once again tried to break free. He pulled, pushed, and jerked, all uselessly. Still refusing to give up, he grunted and banged his cuffs against the steel chair. The sharp cuffs broke through his skin, and blood began to ooze down his arms.

"Miroku," Sango whispered hoarsely, her energy also spent. "Stop it. Someone will hear you."

"Like I care," replied Miroku harshly. "All hell's breaking loose outside. My best friend is killing everyone in sight, and yours is nowhere to be found!"

The girl bit her lip and looked away, her dark bangs hiding her eyes. A glittering tear swept down her cheeks as she began to choke back sobs again.

Miroku sighed, his head falling down on his chest. "Sorry," he murmured. "I…didn't mean to shout."

Sango shook her head, looking down at the floor. "It's not you…it's just…" she sniffed. "Kagome…I was supposed to look out for her, to be there for her. Inuyasha was right, I _wasn't _being a good friend."

The two prisoners sat there, bound to their seats, feeling incredibly defeated. One leaned over as much as he could, and planted a soft kiss in the other's hair. "We'll get out of here," he whispered in her ear, "we'll find Kagome, the jewel, everything. And then we'll go home."

And as ridiculous as it sounded to her, she smiled and rested her tear-stained cheek against his.

"Yeah…"

-----------------------------

The pale-faced man cursed as he frantically pushed the down button on the elevator. The contraption was going too damn slow! In his other hand hid a glimmering pink object that he clutched with formidable ferocity. His narrow eyes widened, pupils dilated, mentally willed the elevator to go faster. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

Yes, it was true. Naraku was afraid. The mastermind behind this whole scheme, the bloodthirsty man filled to the brim with greed, was terrified.

But who wouldn't be if their lives were at stake because of a crazed youkai?

He pulled a sleek black cell phone from his jacket, hastily dialed a number, and held it to his ear. When a voice answered, he barked into the phone, "Bring my car to the entrance! We're leaving off for the hotel!"

The jewel in his hands showed a faint image of its partner.

-----------------------------

She lifted her head weakly, awoken from her dull slumber by the banging on the door. Wincing at the reacquired pain, she opened her eyes, feeling for the entire world like a block of lead. And it hurt like _hell _down there. She bit her cracked lips, trying not to burst into tears again.

The man guarding her was sitting in a chair, a cigarette dangling from his lips. His head snapped up at the sound of the hammering on the steel door. Pulling a gun from his jacket, Kagome watched him as he warily crept to the door. He cracked the door open an inch, and it thrust open.

Already bloodstained claws slashed out, and the man became a pile of flesh in mere seconds. The claws closed around the edge of the door, and all Kagome could see was a vague silhouette. Her weariness was affecting her vision.

Because she swore she had seen _Inuyasha_ in those strange, gleaming crimson eyes. She had held her breath as the creature stood over her, its chest heaving, blood dripping from his claws, his arms—but it wasn't his own blood. As he brought his fangs closer to her neck, she had sworn her heart had stopped completely, as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, expecting just more pain.

But he licked her neck, sniffing it and licking up the blood that had trickled down her face. She gasped, low and long, and fainted.

Only the restraints binding her to the wall kept her from crumbling at his feet. The demon crouched near her body, his head at her chest. He laid his head on it, his fingers tracing the area where her heart should be. Putting his hands—and a blood stain—on the spot, his keen ears were able to pick up a slight, weak beat.

Another whine drew from his throat, yet he didn't know why. He didn't know why he wasn't killing this fragile girl, when she was giving off the odor of blood so strongly.

Call it animal instinct.

--

A/N: Short chapter. But I felt I owed one. Just to make sure people knew I wasn't dead/discouraged by the recent flames.

Geez, such pristine _pricks_, those flamers. They probably typed that from their nice little homes, appalled to see a fic that _didn't _portray Inuyasha+Kagome INSTANT LUFF – gore and tragedy.

A big, nice _fuck you _again, prudes. I don't really care.


	18. NOTE

I AM NOT DEAD NOR HAVE I ABANDONED THIS STORY OR BEEN DISCOURAGED BY THE FLAMERS.

I AM JUST INCREDIBLY BUSY AND SADLY, HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK.

Ah, well.

I'd just like to give a big THANKS and a huggle to those who supported my…appropriateresponse to the flamers. What sookahs.

And I'd also like to send a big LOL to Sayanna TR. It's nice to know my fic is your new hobby.

Until I have time and diminished my writer's block, Chao!

Oh, btw – the next chapter is probably-----halfway done?


	19. Flight

A/N: Sooooooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates. Thank you guys sooo much for your patience. You'll see the chapters sooooooo eventually uploaded. I will soooooooooo finish this story. And probably make a sequel. Soooooooooo.

And if there are any typos (which there probably will be) I have no beta. I can use that as an excuse.

And I know this is short, but…it's all I can give right now /

Thank for the support. You guys kick ass. Let's round up our torches and burn down those flamer's houses.

100+ REVIEWS! This causes for celebration. Someone bring the donuts and champagne out!

FIZZZZZZZZKABOOOM

Oops.

--

Chapter 19

Flight

The jet-black limo pulled up to the remains of what used to be an extravagant hotel. The area was clear…just as he had planned. Not a single soul was there. No signs of the police, no yellow "DO NOT CROSS" tape, no red and white cars hanging around.

'_Good.'_

A smirk found its way to Naraku's face as he inspected the piece of crystal held between his fingers. It glowed pink, and gave off a faint warmth, but other than that didn't burn him. Of course it wouldn't. He wasn't human.

His leather shoes clicked as he walked down the sidewalk, stopping in front of the enormous wreckage. Two burly men followed him, scanning the area.

Naraku acknowledged them with a nod, and held the Shikon half to the sun. It shimmered and glittered, sending off streams of pink light, highlighting the ground and their shadows. Then, an image floated up from its depths, foggy like a window on a winter's day, but clear nevertheless.

_**-----------------**_

Was it a dream? Yes, yes it was. As soon as Kagome opened her eyes, she would be back in her apartment watching a daytime talk show, a bowl of chips on her lap. She would not remember anything about Hawaii, a mysterious vacation, or Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha?' _

Alas, it was reality. Her whole body was aching, it was rough around her wrists and ankles, and there was an unusual weight on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting the worst.

"Oh…" What a hideous sight it was.

The whole chamber was streaked with blood and even _flesh_. A disembodied arm rested in the corner. Ripped fragments of clothing littered the room like confetti. And a mass of silvery white hair speckled with red was resting on her stomach. Two silver dog ears rested atop the head, twitching every once in a while.

She bit her lip. So she _had _imagined it. Inuyasha did not have lengthened claws, and from what she could tell, fangs. He still had puppy ears, but she wasn't afraid of those.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" The word escaped from her throat, grating it and making her feel like a razor was dragging through it. Inuyasha's head lifted warily, his no-longer crimson eyes focusing on her tear-stained face.

"Kagome." His eyes widened when he realized just where the hell they were. He cursed and stood up quickly, but he had not taken two steps before he clutched his head and fell back down on his rear.

"Ow…" Whatever was going on in his head, it felt _way_ worse than a hangover. And he was in his hanyou state. What the _hell_?

Then it all came crashing down on him, hard enough to make him groan and fall on his back. His Shikon necklace…it was gone. He heard clinking behind him and turned to see Kagome clearly for the first time. What he saw made him gasp.

"Ka…Kagome," the hanyou whispered, rushing over as fast as he could (not very fast) to undo the bounds holding the girl to the wall, all the time trying to avoid her uncovered lower region. A pole, saturated in blood on the floor next to her, made it clear what had happened to her. It made him so angry. How dare they take advantage of an innocent girl!

_'The bastards…'_ he thought angrily, and his eyes began to bleed crimson as he unclasped the handcuffs on her ankles. Then he felt something wet and hot dropping on his face, and they became amber again. 

"Sh-sh," Inuyasha soothed, touching Kagome's cheek gently, "don't cry. You've suffered enough."

**_-----------------_**

****

****

"I think we need to help them."

"What concern are they of to us?"

"He's your _brother_, sir, if I may point out. You found out about it. He would have probably done it for you."

"Don't make me laugh. After what I did to him? Unlikely."

"It is possible."

"Hn."

Tapping his long fingers on the embedded desktop, the man leaned back to look out the window behind him. A glistening view of hiscompany's parking lot greeted him. Turning back to the slightly uncomfortable assistant in front of him, he drew out an elongated breath through his nose.

"He will not know the help was mine."

****

_**-----------------**_

Sango shifted in her seat, trying to muffle her violently grumbling stomach. "Do you think they'll feed us?"

Miroku sighed and tried to get comfortable in his chair, an incredibly difficult task. "Not really, actually."

"I'm so hungry…" Sango whimpered, "If I don't eat something soon—"

"Don't think about food," was the dark-haired boy's pointed answer.

Her stomach growled again, louder this time.

The young man's stomach answered her.

Sango giggled. She couldn't help it. Miroku tossed her a strange look. They were in one of the worst possible situations, and she was giggling? The absurdity of it all made him smile as well, and soon they were laughing, even if weakly, and the mood in the room lifted just a bit.

_**-----------------**_

****

Kagome sighed. "What time is it?" How many days, weeks,_ months_ had it been? Did her family know? What would Souta do? What would her _mother_ do? She bit her lip as another shooting pain ran across her abdomen.

Inuyasha sighed. "Who knows?"

She trembled and leaned her head back on Inuyasha's bare chest, using his ripped shirt as a blanket. "It feels like a dream, doesn't it? Yet, it's not…it's too cold, and…it hurts."

Inuyasha nodded, running his hands through her tangled black locks and looking at the ceiling. "Do you have the energy to move at _all_?"

Kagome tried to get up, grimaced, and shook her head. "I don't think so."

The hanyou frowned. "Well we have to get out of here soon. They're probably on their way here to check on you after hearing the crash." He put one arm under Kagome's knees and one on her back and grunting, picked her up bridal-style.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered to himself, "It's a wonder _I _have any energy left." Sometimes he was thankful to have demon blood.

Kagome shut her eyes and gripped him tight.

****

_**-----------------**_

"Have you found anything yet?"

The two men shook their heads, sweat flying from their brows. The afternoon sun blazed on them with an intense ferocity, turning their hairless scalps an unattractive pink. What a day to forget sunscreen.

Naraku scowled, watching them from the limo window, swirling the ice in his drink. Clumsy bastards. They'd never find the other half. Putting his drink down, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his assistant to check up on the prisoners. Just in case.

The call did not make him very happy.

"_Shit!_"

_**-----------------**_

Breathing hard, Inuyasha pressed himself against the corridor wall and away from the security camera. Kagome held on to his calves, herself on her knees, just as out of breath as he was.

"What…now?" she panted, "How're we going to get past _that_?"

"Shh!" Inuyasha hushed her. He bit his lip and searched for the camera's blind spot. There did not seem to be any. Then he heard footsteps. Big, loud footsteps. Kagome gasped and clutched Inuyasha's waist. The hanyou leaned down and picked her up, wondering where to run to. Suddenly, a thought hit him like a brick in the face.

_'Well, _duh_…'_ And he jumped in the air, landed on the guard's face, and leaped away.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders so tight her fingernails dug into him. Inuyasha cursed and tried to ignore it, but _damn_ those fingernails were sharp!

--

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait. Finals coming soon. I know, I know, I'm sick of excuses, too --


End file.
